


The Time Travellers Husband - 7 Parts

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: reel_torchwood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. <strong>Written for round two of</strong> <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/profile"><img class="ContextualPopup"/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/"></a><b>reel_torchwood</b> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  If anyone has seen the movie they will know that the scenes are rather out of sync in places, if you haven't then just go with the flow and most of it will have an explanation eventually ... There are no chapters, just scenes but due to it's length it will be posted in several parts. 

 

 

 

 

  
**Title:** The Time Travellers Husband  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**    
 **Prompt:** The Time Travellers Wife  
 **Character/Pairing(s):** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen Toshiko  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Character Death, mpreg, miscarriage  
 **Spoilers** : Anything is fair game  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while. I don't own any rights to the original movie or it's characters either.  
 **Summary:** When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** **reel_torchwood**    
 **Beta:** The lovely **thrace_adams**    
 **  
**

 

Part 1

Captain Jack Harkness let out a sigh, rested his back against the trunk of a huge oak tree and stared up into the night sky trying to spot some stars through the cloud cover, wondering if he would ever be up there among them again.

 

Sliding the cuff of his RAF greatcoat up from his wrist to reveal the wide leather strap he flipped open the flap on the front to reveal the hidden buttons and pressed a couple in the vague hope that it had repaired itself.

 

When nothing happened, he let the flap drop closed again just as a rustle in the bushes behind him caused him to spin on his heels, his gun drawn from its holster in one swift move and aimed at the unseen assailant.

 

“Come out, hands up,” Jack demanded. “Now, where I can see you.”

 

“I would Sir, but I can't,” a voice came back, the Welsh accent that accentuated the words unexpected. “I will need to borrow your coat.”

 

“My coat? Why?” The Captain asked, his gun still pointing into the darkness.

 

“I'm naked,” the voice came again making Jack more intrigued than worried about the concealed man.

 

“Naked? Now why would you be in the middle of these bushes in Hyde Park?” Jack asked him.

 

“A long story that I'd be happy to tell if you'll lend me your coat.” the man answered.

 

“Okay, you win,” Jack replied, unbuttoning his coat and slipping it off. “Although, I have no objections to you staying naked.”

 

Jack held the coat out at arms length and a naked arm, pale in the slight moonlight emerged from the bushes, grabbed the coat and vanished again.

 

There was a little more rustling from within the vegetation while the stranger donned the coat and then finally a man stepped out from his hiding place to find himself at the wrong end of a gun.

 

“Name?” The Captain demanded.

 

“Jones, Ianto Jones,” the man replied.

 

“You're Welsh?” Jack asked.

 

“However did you guess?” Ianto smirked. Oh snarky too, I love it.

 

“So tell me Mr Jones, why is there a naked Welshman in the middle of a park in London at this time?” Jack asked, finally lowering his weapon and holstering it.

 

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” Ianto replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of the coat.

 

“Try me, I've seen more than you could ever imagine,” Jack grinned.

 

“Okay, I'm a time traveller and when it happens I leave my clothes behind,” Ianto replied, waiting for the other man to scoff.

 

“I can honestly say I've never heard that one before,” Jack chuckled.

 

“See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me,” Ianto sighed.

 

“Oh, it's not that I don't believe you're a time traveller, it's the idea that you can only do it naked that I've never come across before,” Jack replied. “I'm guessing that you're from the future? What century?”

 

“The twenty-first,” Ianto replied with a shrug. ““What year is this?”

 

“Ah, see now that's where your story falls apart, people on this planet cannot time travel in the twenty-first century,” Jack smirked.

 

“What year is it?” Ianto repeated his question.

 

“1942,” Jack told him.

 

“Interesting,” Ianto replied. “I've never gone earlier than my own time line before.” replied

 

“Anything is possible with time travelling,” Jack replied.

 

“What are you then, some kind of expert?” Ianto retorted.

 

“You could say that!” Jack chucked softly.

 

“Then you'll have to save imparting your knowledge for another time,” Ianto told him.

 

“Why, is there somewhere you need to be?” Jack asked, finishing his question just as the man before him began to fade. He watched with his mouth agape when his greatcoat dropped to the ground like there had never been anyone wearing it.

 

*~*~*

 

Jack walked into the library and glanced around unsure of where he should be heading, seeing the young woman replacing books back onto the shelves he made his way over to her.

 

“Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find books on the Second World War?” He asked, giving her his most charming smile.

 

“That's Mr. Jones speciality, I'll just find him to assist you,” She replied, her eyes openly admiring him before she called out to the young man that had just appeared from between two shelves.

 

“Mr. Jones, this man requires your help,”

 

“Certainly, how can I help you Sir?” Ianto asked Jack politely.

 

“I was looking for books on World War Two,” Jack replied, trying to see any recognition in the other man's eyes.

 

“If you'd like to follow me Sir,” Ianto replied, leading the way through row upon row of books while Jack quickened his stride to keep up.

 

“Wait, stop,” Jack told him, reaching out and grabbing the other man's arm and pulling him to a halt. “I know you, you don't know me yet but this is the day we meet.”

 

“You're not making any sense,” Ianto replied, pulling his arm out of Jack's grasp. “How can you know me if I don't know you?”

 

“We've met in my past and your future,” Jack replied, knowing how mad it sounded even to his own ears. “We need to talk Ianto Jones.”

 

“Then ... you know ... about?” Ianto hissed quietly.

 

“That you can time travel? Yes,” Jack whispered back.

 

“I can't talk now, I'm working but I finish at three,” Ianto replied.

 

“I'll meet you in the restaurant just down the road from here, Alexandria's,” Jack suggested.

 

“That's my favourite restaurant,” Ianto replied quietly.

 

“I know,” Jack grinned and with a swish of his coat left Ianto standing slightly gob smacked as he left the library.

 

*~*~*

 

“You sing beautifully mummy,” Ianto told her from the back of the car.

 

“Thank you sweetheart,” Carys Jones replied, smiling at her six-year-old son in the rear view mirror. “Do you want to sing something with me?”

 

“Jingle Bells,” the young Ianto replied gleefully, watching the snow fall through the car window.

 

“Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way,” The two of them sang happily as they headed for home on Christmas Eve . “Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh.”

 

Ianto suddenly stopped singing and started screaming instead as his fingers began to disappear in front of his eyes.

 

“Mummy, mummy,” He yelled, taking her attention off the road to glance into the rear view mirror again and not believing what she saw she twisted around in her seat to look at him only to see his eyes widen even more with fright, this time his eyes staring through the front windscreen of the car.

 

“What is it?” Carys asked, flipping her head around to look at the road again just as the oncoming juggernaut struck the car. She never saw her son vanish from the back seat with a terrified scream.

 

*~*~*

 

The little boy stood shivering, naked in the snow watching on helplessly as the juggernaut hit the car he had been in moments earlier, screaming out for his mother when they both burst into flame.

 

“Ianto,” A voice said his name softly as he felt a blanket being draped over his shoulders and he turned to see a man standing before him. “Don’t be scared Ianto, I'm you from the future, you'll understand when you're older.”

 

Before the little boy could respond he melted away in front of his older self and vanished.

 

*~*~*

 

Hands clutched over his privates Ianto ran across the road and into the back of a restaurant, thankful for the darkness of the night. Throwing on the chef’s whites that were hanging on a hook, he was just slipping on a padded coat when he heard a key turn on a lock behind him.

 

“The police are on their way,” The ageing man behind him said before closing another door and bolting it effectively trapping him in the small space until the police arrived a few minutes later, cuffed him and walked him out to the waiting police car.

 

“Name?” One asked after shoving him into the back seat and climbing into the front of the vehicle with his partner.

 

“It won't matter in a moment,” Ianto replied.

 

“This will be much better for all of us if you just cooperate,” The policeman replied, twisting around to look and only finding a pile of clothes and a pair of handcuffs on the seat. “Shit!”

 

*~*~*

 

“Sorry I'm late,” Ianto said, taking a seat opposite the man in the military attire.

 

“A run in with the cops,” Jack smiled knowingly. “You’ve already told me.”

 

“You really know me? Since when?” Ianto frowned, picking up a menu and staring at it blankly.

 

“The first time we met it was 1942, in London, I was in the RAF” Jack told him. “And you were hiding naked in a bush.”

 

“1942?” Ianto repeated. “But that's impossible, I've never travelled back past my own time line before ... and if you don't mind me saying so you don't look old enough to have been born in 1942 let alone old enough to be fighting in a war.”

 

“You're not the only one with secrets Ianto Jones,” Jack smiled just as the waitress approached and placed plates in from of each of them.

 

“Thank you,” Jack told her and then said to Ianto, indicating his plate. “Your favourite.”

 

Ianto looked down at the plate of pasta before him and then up at Jack replying with a nervous smile. “Yep.” and then forked a mouthful into his mouth, chewing it slowly while watching Jack thoughtfully.

 

“Who exactly are you?” Ianto asked when he'd swallowed his food.

 

“Captain Jack Harkness,” Jack replied with a wide grin.

 

“If we met in London, why are you here in Cardiff?” Ianto asked.

 

“Because it wasn't the only time you came to me and you told me about our meeting at the library on this day, and I've been living here for longer than I care to think about” Jack replied. “Although the Ianto Jones I've always seen has always been older than you are now.”

 

“How old?” Ianto asked.

 

“Mid forties,” Jack replied.

 

“Shit, so my older self has been visiting you before we even met? Bloody hell, I think my head might explode soon!” Ianto exclaimed.

 

“It doesn't, I know that for a fact,” Jack chuckled.

 

“So, we still stay in touch, after this?” Ianto asked.

 

“More than that,” Jack replied. “But I can't tell, spoilers.”

 

“Can you tell me how you look like a man in your mid thirties when you claim to have been in the RAF fighting for this country in 1942?” Ianto asked him.

 

“If I explained that there are other things I'd have to tell you and this isn't the place,” Jack replied.

 

“We could go back to my flat?” Ianto suggested, wanting to know everything this man had to tell him.

 

“I'll get the bill,” Jack replied, waving their waitress over and pulling out his wallet.

 

*~*~*

 

Stepping onto the train Ianto spotted the woman at the end of the carriage and made his way along it, sitting opposite her, and after waiting a few moments he spoke to her.

 

“Excuse me, you're Carys Jones aren't you, the opera singer?” He asked.

 

The woman looked up from her newspaper with a smile.

 

“Yes, yes I am,” she replied.

 

“I thought so, I'm a huge fan,” Ianto told her.

 

“Thank you, I don't normally get recognised on the train,” she told him. “What’s your name?”

 

“Ianto,” he told her, waiting for her reaction.

 

“I have a son called Ianto,” Carys replied, her smile widening at the thought of her own son. “He’s just turned two.”

 

“I know,” Ianto told her as the train pulled into the next station and he got to his feet. “He loves you so much.”

 

Before she could answer Ianto moved between the doors and stepped down from the train onto the platform and headed down the platform with a smile on his face.

 

*~*~*

 

Opening the door of his flat Ianto flicked on the light in the hallway and led Jack through to the living/dining area, shrugging off his coat as he went and laying it over the back of one of the armchairs and taking Jack's from him and placing it on top.

 

“Coffee?” Ianto asked.

 

“Thanks, black with two sugars, can I use your bathroom?” Jack replied.

 

“Second door on the left,” Ianto told the Captain, pointing down the hallway and then headed off sideways to the kitchen.

 

Jack headed into the bathroom and curiosity got the better of him, leaving the door open he opened the small cabinet on the wall and stared at the lipstick on the shelf.

 

“Everything okay?” Ianto asked, peering around the bathroom door.

 

Jack picked the lipstick up and held it so Ianto could see the item.

 

“That was Lisa's, don't worry, it was a long time ago and I just haven't gotten around to throwing some things away,” Ianto smiled, taking the cosmetic from Jack's fingers and dropping it in the small bin. “Done. Coffee should be almost ready.”

 

“I'll just be a second,” Jack told him, pushing the door to and using the facilities, after washing his hands he made his way back along to corridor to the living area to find Ianto seated on the sofa and two coffee's on the low coffee table.

 

“Yours is the blue and white stripy mug,” Ianto told him, reaching for the plain white one and taking a sip. “So, sit down Captain and tell me these secrets you have.”

 

“How open is your mind?” Jack asked, settling in one of the armchairs.

 

“I time travel, I'd say my mind is pretty open,” Ianto shrugged.

 

“Then I guess I should start at the beginning,” Jack replied. “You’re not the only time traveller, I'm from the future, the 51st century to be exact.”

 

“You're like me?” Ianto asked his surprise clear on his face.

 

“No, I need to use one of these,” Jack replied, tugging up his sleeve and showing the other man the wide leather strap on his wrist and then pulling the cover back to reveal the buttons within. “It’s called a vortex manipulator, although this one doesn't work, I've been stuck here on earth for over one hundred years.”

 

“Then I guess people from the future live much longer lives?” Ianto asked, reaching over to hold Jack's wrist lightly for a few moments while he looked more closely at the device and then let go again.

 

“Not exactly, we do live longer lives but nothing on that scale.” Jack replied. “Something happened to me when I was travelling with a friend, I died and somehow came back to life, now I can't die.”

 

“Will you always look the age you are now then?” Ianto asked with a small frown.

 

“I wish,” Jack scoffed. “There are tell-tale signs of ageing, the odd grey hair but I've looked this age for a very long time.”

 

“It all seems just so ... unbelievable but it must be true,” Ianto replied. “So I really have, or at least my future self has already met you during the Blitz?”

 

“Yeah,” Jack grinned. “And on more than a few occasions since then.”

 

“When, what did I tell you?” Ianto asked.

 

“Now that I can't tell you, it hasn't happened for you yet, sorry.” the Captain told him. “You told me that yourself and I have a friend who's very strict about these things, wibbly, wobbly, timey wimey stuff he calls it!

 

“The same man you we're travelling with when you died?” Ianto asked with a smile at the explanation.

 

“Yeah,” Jack smiled. “I haven't seen him since, he kinda abandoned me.”

 

“Some friend!” Ianto exclaimed.

 

“He thought I was dead I guess,” Jack shrugged. “I've been waiting for him to show up here in Cardiff.”

 

“Another time traveller?” Ianto asked.

 

“Yeah, but in another league,” Jack chuckled. “Maybe you'll get to meet him, the Doctor, one day.”

 

“The Doctor eh?” Ianto asked. “I'm guessing he’s not a medical doctor?”

 

“No, not in the slightest,” Jack grinned. “But enough about him, tell me about you.”

 

“I work in the library, as you know and I live here alone,” Ianto told him. “My last relationship was with the owner of the lipstick, Lisa, like I explained, but that ended ... nine months ago and there hasn't been anyone since.”

 

“Do you normally bring strangers back to your flat?” Jack asked.

 

“You're not a stranger, are you?” Ianto replied, cocking an eyebrow. “or so you tell me?”

 

“But this version of you hasn't met me in my past, that know of,” Jack replied. “The times you've visited me in the past you've been older, so yes I am.”

 

“Maybe I like to live dangerously,” Ianto laughed.

 

“I should meet more librarians,” Jack replied with a grin.

 

“You never told me what you do,” Ianto asked, placing his empty coffee mug down.

 

“Another fantastical story,” Jack replied. “You’ve heard of Torchwood?”

 

“Or 'bloody Torchwood' as it's known locally?” Ianto asked, interested.

 

“Yeah, that's the one,” Jack sighed. “You’ve heard all the rumours then?”

 

“Torchwood catches aliens?” Ianto asked.

 

“Sometimes, some we just send on their way, some we have to neutralise.” Jack admitted. “There’s a rift through Cardiff, a rift in time and space, things and aliens fall through and it's our job to monitor it and deal with the consequences.”

 

“Are you sure you should be telling me all this?” Ianto replied. “Isn’t is classified?”

 

“You already know, well your older self does so I know that I tell you,” Jack explained. “And for all I know, this is the day I tell you.”

 

“I really think my head might explode soon,” Ianto groaned. “And I thought my life was complicated.”

 

“I also know that you're going to hand your notice in at the library and come and work for me,” Jack replied.

 

“Now that you shouldn't be telling me, what about all that stuff you said before about wibbly, wobbly, timey wimey stuff?” Ianto asked.

 

“I can because this is the day I ask you if you want the job working for Torchwood and you come with me to our base,” Jack replied. “And it doesn't take much convincing on my part to get you to take me up on the offer to be our archivist.”

 

“It sounds like an offer I can't refuse, so when are we going?” Ianto asked.

 

“Now seems like as good as time as any,” Jack replied. “To my knowledge all is quiet with the rift today.”

 

“Let’s go then,” Ianto said, almost jumping to his feet, grabbed their coats off the other armchair and handed Jack his.

 

 

 

*~*~*  
 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** [](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/)**reel_torchwood**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  If anyone has seen the movie they will know that the scenes are rather out of sync in places, if you haven't then just go with the flow and most of it will have an explanation eventually ... There are no chapters, just scenes but due to it's length it will be posted in several parts. 

Ianto smiled at the small pile of clothes beneath the tree and reached for the trousers, the rough wool of the fabric scraping against his skin as he pulled them up his legs and fastened them reminding him to ask Jack to leave underwear for next time.

He pulled on the jumper and then slipped on the shoes, they were slightly too big but they were better than being barefoot in the damp grass, peeking out from behind the bushes he was relieved to see Jack heading his way, his coat swishing out behind him with each stride.

“Jack, I'm here,” he called out as Jack neared the bushes.

Jack didn't hesitate, heading straight past the tree and behind the bushes where the other man waited for him, finding himself being pulled into a tight hug and Ianto's breath on his neck before being released again.

“Thanks for the clothes,” Ianto grinned, “it's good to see you in daylight this time.”

“But more risky,” Jack answered, peering through the greenery. “I've been here a few times since you first came, I was beginning to wonder if I was imagining things.”

“Oh no, I'm as real as they come,” Ianto grinned. “I'm so happy you didn't give up on me returning.”

“Something in the back of my mind is telling me that we're going to become important to each other in some way, stupid I know but it means I can’t give up on you,” Jack replied.

“Not stupid at all, there must be a reason I'm coming here to you,” Ianto told him. “I've only ever been to moments in my own past except for coming here, to you.”

“I guess things will become clearer as time goes on, where are you from? What year I mean?” Jack asked.

“2005,” Ianto replied. “I'm twenty two.”

“So young,” Jack sighed, looking into the younger man's eyes.

“You're not so old, mid-thirties?” Ianto asked.

“Something like that,” Jack chuckled.

“I've got to go,” Ianto told the Captain sadly, already beginning to fade at the fingertips.

“I'll be waiting for your return,” Jack replied and watched the man vanish before his eyes once more.

*~*~*

“The Plass?” Ianto asked, walking beside Jack across it towards the water tower. “This is where your top secret base it? Is it invisible?”

“No,” Jack laughed, stepping up onto a slab, coming to a stop and taking Ianto's hand. “We’re using the visitor’s entrance, hold on.”

“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed when the slab they were standing on began to move. “I wasn't expecting that ... shouldn't those people be staring and wondering where we're going?”

“Perception filter, alien origin I suspect but once we're standing within its field they can't see us,” Jack explained.

Ianto nodded and looked down. “Wow, that's some drop!”

“You haven't seen anything yet,” Jack grinned widely as a loud screech filled the air followed by the flapping of wings and a large creature circled them.

“What the hell is that?” Ianto asked, watching it circle them.

“Pterodactyl,” Jack replied. “She came through the rift, not everything that comes through is from the future.”

“Are you sure? I mean I think she might actually be a Petrodon.” Ianto replied. “Sorry, I read too much.”

“You could be right,” Jack laughed as they came to a stop at ground level. “We just assumed, come and meet my team.”

Ianto followed the Captain through the base in awe, trying to take everything in, feeling a little nervous when confronted by three people all staring at him.

“Owen Harper our resident doctor, Toshiko Sato our computer genius and Gwen Cooper, our newest member and ex copper,” Jack introduced the three strangers. “Everyone, this is Ianto Jones.”

“And he is here because?” Owen asked.

“I've offered him a job, we need someone to sort out the archives and he will be perfect,” Jack replied.

“You mean he's your shag of the moment?” Owen snarked.

“Owen!” Toshiko admonished him with just his name while Gwen just gave him a look of disapproval.

“Good to meet you Ianto, I'm sure you'll fit in here just fine if you take the job,” Gwen smiled at him. “I take it Jack's told you what we do? I was more than a little gob smacked when I first found out there were aliens in Cardiff!”

“He's explained everything, thank you,” Ianto replied politely.

“Back to work everyone, Ianto with me,” Jack ordered, striding off across the hub with the other man following and leading him down to the archives. “As you can see things are a bit of a mess, it's going to take a good while to sort it out, do you think you're up to it Mr Jones?”

“Do you have any kind of filing system?” Ianto frowned, taking in the chaos.

“Not as such,” Jack replied looking a little apologetic.

“The pay any good?” Ianto asked with a small smile.

“You're going to take the job?” Jack asked, trying to keep his excitement under control.

“I'll have to give notice at the library, but yep,” Ianto nodded.

“Fantastic and in answer to your question, the pay is very good,” Jack grinned happily. “Do you want to meet your first alien?”

“You have aliens here?” Ianto asked in amazement.

“Just one, come and see,” Jack replied, taking Ianto through the maze of corridors to the cells and stopping before one.

“What is it?” Ianto asked, staring curiously at the creature.

“A weevil, or at least that's what we call them,” Jack explained. “We have no idea where or when they are from just that they are alien, we call her Janet.”

“Janet?” Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Barbara didn't seem to suit her,” Jack replied. “They live in the sewers. Now and then one of them comes to the surface and attacks, human or animal, they're not fussy and we need to deal with them.”

“By deal with them you mean kill them?” Ianto asked.

“Unfortunately, yes a lot of the time.” Jack replied a little sadly. “Luckily not all aliens are as violent or ugly.”

“That's a relief,” Ianto replied, following Jack back out the cell block and into the main hub.

“How much notice do you have to give to the library?” Jack asked, taking Ianto back to the slab of the invisible lift.

“Two weeks in theory, I may be able to get it down to one though,” Ianto replied. “If I offer to train up one of the other staff members to do my job.”

“I can live with that, if I don't have to wait a week to see you again.” Jack replied, activating the lift and letting it carry them back up to the Plass.

“I don't see why not,” Ianto told him with a smile. “How about tomorrow?”

“I'll bring food, Chinese okay?” Jack asked. “About seven, rift permitting?”

“Perfect,” Ianto told him, surprising Jack by kissing him softly when the slab came to a stop.

“Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?” Jack asked, touching his lips with his fingers.

“It just seemed like the right moment,” Ianto laughed and hopped off the slab. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Jack echoed, watching the young man stride away across the Plass before heading back down to the hub where he knew he would face questions from his team about Ianto.

*~*~*

“Shit, oh shit,” Ianto muttered to himself as he ran naked across the park in the dark, again thankful for the cover of darkness with just enough stars to let him see where he was running. He stopped suddenly behind a tree when he heard a male voice call out.

“Ben, where are you boy, come on,” the voice called out into the darkness followed by a loud whistle.

“What the ...” Ianto hissed, looking down at his toes that were suddenly feeling wet and discovering the small white dog licking his bare toes. “Get off.”

The dog looked up at him and tilted his head sideways as if studying him intently and whimpered.

“Shoo!” Ianto hissed quietly. “Go back to your master.”

The dog sat down and began licking his toes again, Ianto's groan of frustration was lost under the second loud whistle from the dog’s owner.

“Go!” Ianto hissed a little louder, poking the animal with his foot to encourage it to move but not hard enough to hurt the dog.

“Ben, come on you little sod!” The man called out again sounding more than a little irate with his pet.

Ben got to his feet, turned, lifted his leg and pee'd over Ianto's feet.

“You little bastard!” Ianto growled at the little dog as it turned tail and ran off in the direction of the voice.

“Good dog, good dog,” the voice came out of the darkness again while Ianto did his best to wipe the tops of his feet on the grass below before disappearing while muttering expletives. 

 

*~*~*

 

With a carrier bag full of various offerings from his favourite Chinese takeaway, not knowing what Ianto liked Jack bounded up the steps to Ianto’s flat and knocked on the door.

“You're early,” Ianto said, opening the door with a smile.

“Quiet day, couldn't wait to get out of there,” Jack replied, holding up the bag. “Food as promised.”

“Then we should eat before it gets cold,” Ianto replied, taking the bag so Jack could remove his coat, this time hanging it on the hook in the hall before they made their way to the kitchen.

“Chopsticks or forks?” Ianto asked, taking two plates from a cupboard.

“Either is fine,” Jack replied, taking the small plastic pots from the carrier bag and placing them on the counter top.

“You've brought enough to feed an army!” Ianto chuckled.

“I didn't know what you liked, so I got a selection,” Jack shrugged with a smile. “We can have cold Chinese for breakfast” he paused for a moment, looking at Ianto warily before continuing, “sorry, I shouldn't assume.”

“Let’s just see how the evening pans out, eh?” Ianto replied with a wink and began spooning the contents of various containers onto his plate.

“Yeah,” Jack replied, piling food onto his own plate.

“I thought we could eat off our laps, watch a movie or something?” Ianto suggested, opening the fridge and taking out two bottles of beer, handing one to Jack.

“Sure,” Jack smiled. “Anything in mind?”

“Nope, feel free to choose,” Ianto told him as they walked through to the living area and he pointed at the shelf loaded with DVD's.

After placing his plate and bottle down on the coffee table Jack examined the collection of DVD's, studying the spine of each until he made his decision and handed Ianto 'The Breakfast Club'.

“Really?” Ianto asked with an amused smile.

“Really,” Jack grinned. “One of my favourite movies.”

“Good, mine too,” Ianto replied, opening the DVD box and placing the disc into the player. “Take a seat, I won't bite.”

Jack contemplated over where for a second or two and then sat down on the sofa next to Ianto, picking up his plate and tucking in as the movie started.

“Are you going to vanish on me?” Jack asked.

“Not that I know of,” Ianto shrugged. “I apologise in advance if I do, how’s that?”

“It'll have to do,” Jack grinned and turned his attention back to his food and the movie again.

*~*~*

The scream Toshiko let out was ear piercing, looking back over his shoulder Jack watched the woman drop to the floor.

“Owen, get your bony little arse over her, Tosh has been hurt,” Jack yelled down the comms, running towards her and crouching down.

“On my way,” Owen replied into his ear.

“I'm fine Jack, get after it,” Toshiko told him, holding out her arm for him to see. “It hurt far worse than it looks.”

“Owen's on his way, which way did it go?” Jack asked.

“That way, through the bushes,” Toshiko told him. “It’s fast Jack!”

“Hang in there, we'll get the little bastard,” Jack replied, leaping upright again with his Webley drawn he ran into the bushes determined not to let the little creature escape.

Hearing a rustling in the bushes coming from the other direction Jack turned and aimed, frozen to the spot for a second when the naked man came barrelling out of the foliage towards him.

“Jack, do something!” Ianto screamed at him. “Before I lose my ankles.”

Coming out of his trance Jack looked down as Ianto ran past him to see the alien creature they'd been hunting snapping at the other man's heels with its razor sharp teeth.

Jack broke into a run, chasing after the creature that was intent on harming his future lover, trying to take aim and firing, missing completely.

“Damn you!” Jack yelled as the creature managed to sink at least one tooth into Ianto's ankle making him scream out in pain and stumble.

Ianto went flying, flinging his arms about him as he tried to stop himself from falling. The pain shooting through his ankle became unbearable as he dropped onto the rough ground and covered his face with his arm, sighing with relief when he realised he was about to vanish.

“Get it Jack!” Ianto yelled, vanishing with the final word and the creature became completely still, staring at the spot its prey had been moments before, not hearing Jack cock his pistol and fire, splattering its head over the undergrowth.

“Got ya!” Jack said triumphantly and then spoke into his comm. “Owen, how's Tosh?”

“I'm okay Jack,” Toshiko replied before Owen could respond. “As I told you, the cut wasn't deep.”

“I got the little bugger,” Jack told them, pulling a black plastic bag from his pocket. “I'll meet you at the SUV.”

“You don't need any help?” Owen asked.

“No, I can manage,” Jack replied, picking up what was left of the creature gingerly with two fingers and dropping it into the bag then finding the scraps of its head and adding them to it before scuffing the remaining, tiny bits of tissue and bone into the dirt.

“We need to find more team members Jack, the three of us are barely coping,” Toshiko told him and not for the first time.

“I'll think about it,” Jack replied, making his way towards the SUV.

*~*~*

Ianto watched carefully through the window, careful not to be spotted and shivering slightly in the thin clothes he had managed to steal from a washing line wishing it was summer and not autumn.

He watched his parents meet in the middle of the living room in front of the roaring log fire in the hearth and kiss softly before joining his much younger self on the rug, his mother pulling the little boy on to her lap and hugging him while his father began to read from what Ianto knew was his favourite book.

Ianto remembered this evening as clearly as if it had just happened, it was the night before his mother had died, how he wished he could go in there and warn her not to use the car the next day but past experiences had already shown him it would be pointless.

With a small, sad smile on his face he watched his father close the book and then lean over to press a kiss to his forehead, watching himself giggle when his mother began to tickle his sides and then he began to fade away into the night.

*~*~*

“Coffee?” Ianto asked, picking up their dirty plates when the movie ended. “Or more beer?”

“Coffee would be good, I never know when I might be needed,” Jack replied. “I have the company car with me.”

“So you could vanish on me?” Ianto chuckled, heading to the kitchen with Jack behind him holding the two empty beer bottles.

“I never thought of it that way,” Jack replied, placing the empty bottle beside the sink while Ianto placed the plates in it and switched the coffee machine on.

“I've been meaning to ask,” Jack began. “That kiss earlier, was it ... did you ...”

“I kissed you because I wanted to know if I'd feel anything, and I did,” Ianto smiled.

“Something good I hope?” Jack replied. “Something you'd want to do again?”

“Oh yeah!” Ianto replied, his smile widening, his hands moving to rest on Jack's waist as he kissed him softly, this time his lips lingering longer until Jack let out a small moan.

“I take it you feel it too?” Ianto asked, pulling away.

“I think so, maybe we should kiss again, just to be sure,” Jack replied with a cheeky grin.

“No objections here,” Ianto told him, shifting slightly so their bodies were closer and sliding his arms around the Captain’s waist.

“Good,” Jack murmured.

The kiss began as soft and tender as the last but within a few minutes it had deepened, the tip of Ianto's tongue probing at Jack's lips, sliding between them when the Captain’s had opened in invitation and sliding it against the older man's tongue, tangling with it while he tasted him.

While Jack's arms slid around Ianto's neck, Ianto's hands slid lower cupping the other man's buttocks, kneading them with his fingers as the kiss grew more and more heated.

Jack let out a small gasp into Ianto's mouth when his back made contact with the edge of the counter top, ignoring the pain of it digging into his flesh he put everything into the kiss until they parted gasping for breath.

“We should go somewhere more comfortable,” Jack suggested, pressing his lips to the other man' neck and shifting slightly to move away from the counter’s hard edge.

“I know just the place,” Ianto murmured back, tilting his head so Jack had better access to his neck, letting out a small moan of pleasure when he felt his teeth graze his skin.

“Show me,” Jack whispered in his ear before biting down lightly on the lobe.

Arms still wrapped around the Captain him, Ianto dragged Jack from the kitchen and along the corridor, kicking a door open with his foot to reveal his bedroom.

“Much better,” Jack grinned, grabbing the bottom of the younger man's t-shirt and ripping it off over his head to reveal his chest.

“You wear far too many clothes Captain,” Ianto said, fingers rapidly slipping buttons through the button holes until he grew too impatient and abandoned them to shove Jack's braces down his arms and pull the shirt out of the older man's trousers along with his under shirt and over his head in one swift move.

The rest of their clothes were shed rapidly and discarded in a heap on the floor, they tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, hands roving each other’s bodies as their mouths sought to devour one another.

*~*~*


	3. The Time Travellers Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** [](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/)**reel_torchwood**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  If anyone has seen the movie they will know that the scenes are rather out of sync in places, if you haven't then just go with the flow and most of it will have an explanation eventually ... There are no chapters, just scenes but due to it's length it will be posted in several parts. 

 

**Title:** The Time Travellers Husband  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)   
 **Prompt:** The Time Travellers Wife  
 **Character/Pairing(s):** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen Toshiko  
 **Rating:** 15  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Character Death, miscarriage, mpreg  
 **Spoilers** : Anything is fair game  
 **Word Count:** 23,197  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while. I don't own any rights to the original movie or it's characters either.  
 **Summary:** When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** [](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/profile)[**reel_torchwood**](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/)   
 **Beta:** The lovely [](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/profile)**thrace_adams**    


 

Part 3

  
 

“Ianto? Oh my god, Ianto is that you?” Gwen shouted out at the man in the alleyway surrounded by men and wearing very questionable attire. “What the hell is going on?”

  
 

“It's nothing Gwen, just get out of here,” Ianto shouted back, his fist making contact with the jaw of one man who tried to punch him in the stomach.

  
 

“Are you mad?” She screamed at him, pulling out her old police officer ID and flashing it at the surrounding me. “Police, disperse now or I call for back up.”

  
 

“You and who's army?” One of the men jeered.

  
 

Coolly Gwen pulled her gun from beneath her jacket and pointed it at the man.

  
 

“Me and this army,” she replied, smirking when they backed away and vacated the alleyway.

  
 

“Thanks Gwen, now go,” Ianto told her, trying a door, finding it locked and then smashing the small window with his elbow.

  
 

“What the fuck?” Gwen shrieked at him completely confused but following inside to what seemed to be the storage room of a men's clothing shop. “Does Jack know you cross dress and that you're into breaking and entering?”

  
 

“You mean this?” Ianto asked, waving his hands up and down his own body which was currently clothed in a pair of women's hot pants and a frilly t-shirt and then grabbing a pair of jeans off a shelf and pulling them over the shorts. “I was kinda desperate.”

  
 

“Desperate?” Gwen asked, exasperated that he wouldn't give her a straight answer.

  
 

“Okay, look, it's this simple,” Ianto replied. “I'm a time traveller and when it happens I leave my clothes behind.”

  
 

“Yeah, right!” Gwen snarked. “Do you really expect me to believe that?”

  
 

“You'll have proof any second now,” Ianto told her, putting the shirt he was about to put on down again just as his fingertips began to vanish. “And yes, Jack does know.”

  
 

Gwen could do nothing but gawp at the clothes as they dropped to the floor before her.

  
 

*~*~*

  
 

“Tosh, what is it?” Jack asked, running into the archives at full pelt.

  
 

“I think Ianto's been taken ... taken by the rift,” Toshiko told him, putting her hand on his arm. “But I don't understand why his clothes are still here.”

  
 

“It wasn't the rift,” Jack told her with a knowing smile.

  
 

“Then what?” Toshiko asked. “People don't just vanish into this air!”

  
 

“Ianto is a time traveller Tosh,” Jack admitted.

  
 

“Like you were? Is that why you offered him the job, you already knew him from the Time Agency?” Tosh asked him excitedly.

  
 

“No, not like me,” Jack replied. “It’s something he was born with I guess and he has no control over it.”

  
 

“But, the way you are with him, it's like you've known him for years,” Toshiko stated.

  
 

“I have, we first met during the Blitz in 1942, he was hiding naked in a bush and it was the first time he had ever travelled outside his own time line,” Jack explained. “I've seen him so many times since then and now that I've lost count and I've even seen him from the future in this time line.”

  
 

“That must be so weird!” Toshiko exclaimed.

  
 

“He looks just as cute with some silver in his hair,” Jack smiled.

  
 

“What's the oldest you've seen him?” Toshiko asked, intrigued.

  
 

“Late forties, early fifties perhaps.” Jack shrugged.

  
 

“How long will he be gone?” Toshiko asked.

  
 

“I've only known him a few weeks in this time line but he told me that sometimes it's minutes, sometimes hours or even days,” Jack replied. “There’s no knowing.”

  
 

“That's why you offered him this job, in the archives, isn't it?” Tosh asked. “If he vanished no-one would notice?”

  
 

“Except you,” Jack grinned, pressing a kiss to the woman's forehead. “I don't want the others to know about this Tosh.”

  
 

“My lips are sealed,” Tosh replied. “I better get back.”

  
 

“Thanks Tosh,” Jack told her, moving to pick Ianto's clothes up and after folding neatly he left them within reach of where his lover had vanished from earlier.

  
 

*~*~*

  
 

“So, what's Rhys like?” Ianto asked.

  
 

“He thinks the world of Gwen and makes the best lasagne in Cardiff,” Jack grinned, parking the car. “You’ll like him, I promise.”

  
 

“I take it he's into rugby?” Ianto asked, unfastening his seatbelt.

  
 

“What is it with the Welsh and rugby?” Jack chuckled as they left the car and headed up the steps to Gwen's flat.

  
 

“It's in our blood,” Ianto told him, his face completely deadpan.

  
 

“I'm beginning to think that could be true,” Jack laughed heartily and knocked on the door.

  
 

“Jack, Ianto, come in,” Gwen welcomed them when she opened the door. “Dinner’s nearly ready.”

  
 

“Great, I'm starving,” Ianto replied. “Jack's been telling me how great Rhys' lasagne is.”

  
 

“It's his speciality,” Gwen grinned. “It comes with salad to balance it out.”

  
 

“I'm always telling Ianto he needs to eat more vegetables,” Jack replied, giving Ianto a wink.

  
 

“Does salad qualify as vegetables?” Ianto asked, looking at Gwen imploringly.

  
 

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to say yes, sorry Ianto,” Gwen told him, leading them through the nearby door to the living/kitchen area where the aroma of the lasagne cooking assailed their senses.

  
 

“That smells delicious,” Ianto said, holding a hand out to the chef. “You must be Rhys, I'm Ianto.”

  
 

“Happy to meet anyone that compliments my cooking,” Rhys laughed. “Want a beer mate?”

  
 

“I'd love one,” Ianto replied, finding himself being handed one from the fridge before he'd even finished replying.

  
 

“I hear you're new at Torchwood, how's it going?” Rhys asked, pulling a bubbling lasagne from the oven.

  
 

“You know all about Torchwood?” Ianto asked him, sending a surprised look at Jack. “Is that because you're married to Gwen?”

  
 

“Normally it would be kept a secret, passed off as Special Ops even to spouses or partners but Rhys has helped us out from time to time and we're not sure of the effect of retcon when given regularly so it was decided that Rhys would be in the loop, so to speak.” Jack told him.

  
 

“And it's bloody brilliant knowing that I know stuff that my mates don't,” Rhys grinned. “Right, as there's no room for a table in this flat I'm afraid we'll all be eating with our plates on our laps.”

  
 

“Not a problem,” Ianto replied, taking the offered plate and claiming a seat on the sofa with Jack joining him.

  
 

“So, how did you two meet then?” Rhys asked, knowing from Gwen that Jack and Ianto were more than boss and employee.

  
 

“We've known each other on and off for years,” Jack told him. “But we only really got together a few weeks ago.”

  
 

“Fair enough,” Rhys replied, shovelling a huge forkful of lasagne into his mouth.

  
 

“Jack wasn't wrong when he said your lasagne was the best in Wales,” Ianto said, preparing another forkful. “This is delicious.”

  
 

“I do my best.” Rhys grinned happily.

  
 

*~*~*

  
 

“Jack, we should get tested,” Ianto mumbled into the Captain’s naked chest sleepily.

  
 

“Tested?” Jack asked, his sated brain not understanding what the younger man could mean.

  
 

“You know, for STD's,” Ianto replied, lifting his head and looking up at Jack through his eyelashes. “Then we could do away with the condoms.”

  
 

“We could, but STD's aren't the only reason for using them,” Jack replied, knowing he was going to have to reveal another secret to his lover.

  
 

“Are you trying to tell me you might have something, be infected with something from the future that's incurable?” Ianto asked, feeling suddenly more alert and a little upset.

  
 

“No, nothing like that,” Jack hold him quickly. “The thing is, well ... how do you feel about children?”

  
 

“Children?” Ianto asked, feeling really confused.

  
 

“The reason we need to keep using condoms is because I can get pregnant,” Jack replied, watching Ianto's face carefully for his reaction and not expecting the one he got.

  
 

“Yeah, right!” Ianto exclaimed before bursting into laughter, so much so that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

  
 

“I'm not joking, you know I'm from the future,” Jack continued. “In my time men can have children too, something I wasn't ever going to contemplate again but now I'm not so sure.”

  
 

“You're serious?” Ianto asked, his laughter stopping suddenly and looking Jack straight in the eye.

  
 

“Very,” Jack replied. “And if you want kids one day then I think I would consider carrying your child.”

  
 

“We've barely been together six months Jack and you're already talking children?” Ianto asked, shocked.

  
 

“For you yes, I've known you for years.” Jack replied. “Since 1942 in fact.”

  
 

“But kids?” Ianto asked again.

  
 

“Wouldn't you want kids with the person you love, if you could?” Jack asked, now wishing he hadn't brought the subject up.

  
 

“Are you telling me you love me?” Ianto asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

  
 

“Yes, yes I am,” Jack admitted.

  
 

“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed.

  
 

“Well, if you don't feel the same then I guess we should end this now before ...” Jack trailed and went to move off the bed.

  
 

“Did I say that?” Ianto asked, grabbing Jack and pinning him down.

  
 

“Well, no but you never reciprocated either,” Jack replied.

  
 

“It may only be six months Jack but I know I love you, I was just worried it was too early to tell you,” Ianto grinned. “Scared you weren’t feeling the same way.”

  
 

“So, just to clarify, we both love each other?” Jack chuckled.

  
 

“Yep,” Ianto laughed at the daft look on the Captains face. “It sure looks that way.”

  
 

“Fantastic, so, I ask again,” Jack asked. “How do you feel about kids?”

  
 

“I'd love a rugby team,” Ianto smirked.

  
 

“I can't say I can promise that, how about we start with one and see how it goes?” Jack suggested.

  
 

“That sounds like a plan,” Ianto agreed. “But I think we should get more practice in first.”

  
 

“Umm, and it'll give us time to get Owen used to the idea,” Jack grinned. “I'd also like to tell him your secret soon; I know we eventually do tell him and that he tries to help.”

  
 

“He does?” Ianto frowned.

  
 

“Yeah, your future self told me that a doctor called Owen Harper uses alien technology to try and find a way to stop or at least control your time travel.”

  
 

“Really? I wonder if it works.” Ianto mused. “What if he already knows, if Tosh has told him?”

  
 

“She promised to keep your secret,” Jack reassured him. “And if I know Tosh then she's kept her word.”

  
 

“Then we'll tell him, but not just yet, okay?” Ianto asked.

  
 

“Whenever you feel ready,” Jack agreed.

  
 

“Good, now how about we practice those baby making skills a little more?” Ianto leered before claiming the Captain’s mouth in a heated kiss and swallowing his answer.

  
 

*~*~*

  
 

“Coffee, Tosh?” Ianto asked, holding out the tray towards her containing the last two mugs.

  
 

“You must be psychic, thanks Ianto,” she smiled sweetly at him, taking hers.

  
 

“Got to keep the caffeine levels normal,” Ianto said with a grin, turning to head to his own workstation.

  
 

“Stay and talk to me?” Toshiko asked him.

  
 

“Sure,” Ianto replied, taking his own mug from the tray before setting it down and grabbing the chair from Owen's nearby workstation. “Anything in particular?”

  
 

“I thought you should know,” Toshiko said quietly. “That I know your secret.”

  
 

“My secret?” Ianto asked, not wanting to admit anything just in case she wasn't talking about his ability to time travel.

  
 

“Jack told me, he wouldn't have said anything I'm sure if he hadn't had to but,” Toshiko hesitated for a second. “On your first day when I found you in the archives to ask if there was anything you wanted ... I forgot to ask you something and when I went back all I found were your clothes in a pile on the floor. I thought you had been taken by the rift ... Jack trusted me with your secret.”

  
 

“You haven't told anyone, Owen? Gwen?” Ianto asked.

  
 

“Not a soul, I keep my promises Ianto,” Toshiko replied, looking a little hurt.

  
 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean ... it's just ... of course you haven't, if you had I'm positive Owen would be performing every test he could think of on me,” Ianto replied hurriedly.

  
 

“It's okay, but you know if Owen knew he might be able to kelp you.” Toshiko suggested. “What's the point of having all this alien technology and not making use of it?”

  
 

“True, but I'm not ready to tell him yet.” Ianto admitted.

  
 

“Which is your prerogative,” Toshiko told him with a smile.

  
 

“I'm not sure I want Gwen to know though, ever, you know how she can be,” Ianto said carefully.

  
 

“Only because she cares,” Toshiko replied.

  
 

“I know, but I can just imagine how many questions she'd ask,” Ianto sighed making Toshiko giggle.

  
 

“What’s the joke?” Gwen asked, appearing from the autopsy bay.

  
 

“Nothing,” they both replied in unison, causing them to both burst into laughter. 

  
 

“Any chance of another coffee then?” Gwen asked, trying to not let her curiosity get the better of her.

  
 

“Coming up.” Ianto replied, getting to his feet and taking Toshiko's empty mug from her. “Another one for you too Tosh?”

  
 

“No, I'm fine, thanks Ianto,” she told him, smiling to herself as he walked across the hub followed by Gwen.

  
 

*~*~*

  
 

Ianto stopped what he was doing and watched the rest of the team filter in through the cog door knowing that something was wrong just from their expressions.

  
 

“I had to let her go,” Jack said loudly.

  
 

“You keep telling yourself that and it might make it true,” Owen snarked, heading to his workstation and grabbing his wallet.

  
 

“What happened?” Ianto asked nobody in particular.

  
 

“Ask Jack, he'll tell you all about how he just broke a woman's heart,” Gwen said, sending Jack a look of pure disgust.

  
 

“Tosh?” Ianto said hopefully.

  
 

“Sorry Ianto, I need to not be here,” Toshiko replied, picking up her handbag.

  
 

“Pub? I'm buying?” Owen suggested.

  
 

“Yeah, I could do with a drink after today,” Gwen replied, following Toshiko's example and grabbing her coat.

  
 

Ianto watched befuddled as they headed out the same way they had arrived just minutes earlier while Jack vanished up to his office and slammed the door behind him rattling the walls.

  
 

Carrying the mugs in his hand to the small kitchenette Ianto placed them in the sink and turned on the tap, after pushing in the plug he added washing up liquid and watched the bubbles form while he tried to decide if he should go and talk to Jack.

  
 

Turning off the tap he picked up the dishcloth and began to wash the first mug before dumping it back in the water, drying his hands on a tea towel and striding out the kitchenette, across the main hub and jogging up the steps to the Captain’s office and without stopping to knock, he burst in.

  
 

“Are you going to tell me what's going on?” Ianto demanded, hands on hips.

  
 

“They all hate me because I let the faeries take their chosen one, Jasmine,” Jack told him, not looking up from the paperwork he was pretending to be studying intently. “I had to.”

  
 

“Had to?” Ianto asked, his tone softening just a touch.

  
 

“They threatened humanity and believe me their threats shouldn't be taken lightly,” Jack replied. “I've seen the damage they can cause, the havoc they can let loose on the world.”

  
 

“You really think you did the right thing?” Ianto asked, moving around to Jack's side of the desk and perching on the edge.

  
 

“I know I did, but to them I'm just a heartless bastard who's broken the heart of a little girl’s mum,” Jack told him, finally looking up at his lover with tears in his eyes. “I hate what I did too.”

  
 

“They'll come 'round,” Ianto said softly, reaching down and brushing a tear from Jack's cheek. “When they've had time to process the events and what could have happened.”

  
 

“You don't hate me too , after what I just told you?” Jack asked, not seeing any sign of hate in the other man's face.

  
 

“No, if you were the kind of man that would do something like that for the hell of it then I imagine I wouldn't still be in your life in the future,” Ianto told him, pulling Jack up from his chair and into his arms. “Unless you're telling me porkies to keep me happy?”

  
 

“No way, I know for a fact that we're still together way into the future, you're older self told me so himself.” Jack said with a small smile.

  
 

“My point exactly,” Ianto told him, holding him close, neither of them moving for a long time.

  
 

*~*~*

 


	4. The Time Travellers Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** [](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/)**reel_torchwood**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  If anyone has seen the movie they will know that the scenes are rather out of sync in places, if you haven't then just go with the flow and most of it will have an explanation eventually ... There are no chapters, just scenes but due to it's length it will be posted in several parts. 

 

**Title:** The Time Travellers Husband  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)   
 **Prompt:** The Time Travellers Wife  
 **Character/Pairing(s):** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen Toshiko  
 **Rating:** 15  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Character Death, mpreg, miscarriage  
 **Spoilers** : Anything is fair game  
 **Word Count:** 23,197  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while. I don't own any rights to the original movie or it's characters either.  
 **Summary:** When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** [](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/profile)[**reel_torchwood**](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/)   
 **Beta:** The lovely [](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/profile)**thrace_adams**    
 **  
**

Part 4

 

“So come on Harkness, what's all this about?” Owen asked, joking. “I hope you're not going to tell me you've got Ianto here up the duff?”

 

“Ha ha, very funny!” Ianto replied with a roll of the eyes.

 

“Even my sperm can't make a twenty first century human pregnant,” Jack replied with a grin.

 

“Nothing would surprise me where you're concerned,” Owen retorted, “so are you going to tell me or do I just keep making wild guesses?”

 

“I'm a time traveller,” Ianto told him straight faced and getting the reaction he expected from the medic.

 

“Fuck, you mean you're from the future as well?” Owen asked. “And you, Harkness, just told me he was from the here and now.”

 

“I am from here, born and bred in 1983 here in Wales,” Ianto explained. “Until my mother died in a car crash I never knew I could time travel.”

 

“How old were you and what happened?” Owen asked, not sure he believed what he was being told but his interest was definitely being piqued.

 

“I was six, the car was just about to be hit by a juggernaut and I time travelled from the car,” Ianto continued. “I found myself standing naked in the snow a hundred yards or so watching the crash happen.” 

“For real?” Owen asked, seeing the truth in the young man's eyes but needing him to say it.

 

Ianto nodded. “I've tried so many times to stop it but ...”

 

“Messing with time is harder than you would think,” Jack added.

 

“So why are you telling me your secret now?” Owen asked.

 

“Because Jack told me that in the future you start devising tests in an attempt to help me control the time travel with a hope of stopping it completely,” Ianto replied.

 

“How can he tell you something that's not happened to you?” Owen asked a little confused.

 

“His future self told me in the past,” Jack replied, smiling at the look on the medic’s face.

 

“This is going to screw with my head isn't it?” Owen sighed.

 

“Big time,” Ianto replied with a grin.

 

“How exactly do I help you then?” Owen asked.

 

“I have no idea,” Ianto told him with a shrug. “I'm assuming that at some point my future self will visit you.”

 

“Can you shed any light on this Jack?” Owen asked the Captain.

 

“All I know is that it involves lots of blood tests and some alien tech that we don't have yet,” Jack replied. “Sorry I can't be more help.”

 

“Then that's what we should start with, the blood tests,” Owen told them decisively. “I can check your blood and DNA for abnormalities and we can go from there.”

 

“That sounds like a good place to start, we have no idea when this alien tech will turn up and the sooner we find something the better,” Jack agreed.

 

“Ianto, jacket off, shirt sleeve up,” Owen commanded, already reaching in to a drawer for his equipment.

 

“A please would have been nice,” Ianto grumbled, doing as instructed.

 

“Please,” Owen said, albeit reluctantly.

 

“Now, that wasn't too hard was it?” Jack grinned, earning him a look of annoyance from Owen.

 

*~*~*

 

“I can't believe you didn't time travel,” Jack said, helping Ianto from the SUV and up the steps to the flat. “I'd have thought the trauma alone would have set you off.”

 

“I'm so sorry I didn't vanish and stop you having to cope with the aftermath of me almost being killed, bled and eaten by cannibals Jack,” Ianto snarked, then bit down on his lip as a sharp pain shot through his ribs.

 

“You know that's not what I meant,” Jack hissed, supporting his lover while he put the key in the lock to open the door.

 

Once inside Jack closed it again and led Ianto straight to the bathroom, reaching to unbutton the younger man's shirt.

 

“I'm not useless Jack, I can manage to undress myself,” Ianto protested, pushing the Captain’s hand away.

 

“Fine, get on with it,” Jack retorted, turning his attention to the shower and turning it on for the water to heat up.

 

“Shit, fuck, shit!” Ianto exclaimed making Jack turn back around to face his lover again and finding his face contorted with pain.

 

“What is it, should I get Owen?” Jack asked, panicking a little.

 

“No, it's just ... my ribs hurt too much for me to get my shirt off,” Ianto replied reluctantly.

 

Jack moved so that he was standing behind Ianto and carefully pulled the shirt so that it slid down his back and arms, tossing the blood stained garment straight into the bin to be disposed of and then, after placing a butterfly soft kiss to a spot on his lover’s shoulder he moved around to face him again.

 

“I'm going to finish undressing you,” Jack told him adamantly.

 

Ianto nodded in defeat, knowing Jack was going to take care of him and that he was in no condition to argue.

 

Jack unbuttoned Ianto's jeans, not missing the sharp intake of breath caused by his touch on his lover’s tender torso. He slid the jeans down Ianto’s legs and was relieved that they weren't as bruised as the rest of him.

 

When Ianto was naked he helped him step into the bath and under the cascading water, not caring that the sleeves of his own shirt were getting drenched before beginning to discard his own clothes, dropping them in a heap on the floor.

 

“I'm not really in the mood,” Ianto said with a small, half-hearted chuckle when Jack joined him.

 

“I just want to take care of you,” Jack said quietly, reaching for a flannel. “It’s the least I can do, this is all my fault.”

 

“How is it your fault?” Ianto frowned, watching Jack squirt shower gel onto the small towelling square.

 

“I took you out into the field, if you had stayed at the hub you wouldn't be black and blue now,” Jack told him a little too fiercely, obviously upset with himself.

 

“I could have said no Jack,” Ianto told him. “And we had no idea it wasn't aliens, that it was a village of lunatics, cannibal lunatics.”

 

“You could have died,” Jack said quietly, fighting back a sob as he started carefully stroking the flannel over Ianto's chest to clean away the dried blood, pink water running down his body and legs before pooling around his feet and finally running down the plug hole.

 

“But I didn't and to my knowledge I don't for a long time,” Ianto told him, carefully lifting his less bruised arm and stroking it down the Captain’s arm. “Anything could happen to me when I time travel Jack, you can't spend your life thinking you have to protect me, I can take care of myself.”

 

“Like today?” Jack asked, the words slipping out before he could stop them. “Oh shit, I'm sorry ...”

 

“Forget it Jack,” Ianto sighed, not wanting to fight with his lover. “Just get me out of here, I need to lie down before I fall down.”

 

Jack climbed out of the bath first and grabbed a towel, after turning the water off he helped his lover out of the bath and wrapped the towel around him, patting him dry carefully.

 

Wrapping a towel around his still wet body, Jack supported Ianto, helping him to their bedroom and lowering the duvet.

 

“Do you want to wear anything, pyjama bottoms? Briefs?” Jack asked.

 

“No, just help me lie down,” Ianto asked.

 

Jack slid the towel off Ianto's shoulders and helped him settle on the bed, the sight of his lover moving slowly, changing his position until he found one that didn't hurt too much making him feel guilty no matter what Ianto said.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Jack asked.

 

“Nope, I think the painkillers Owen gave me are finally kicking in,” Ianto replied with a small yawn and closing his eyes.

 

Picking up the towel, Jack walked back to the bathroom and dried himself thoroughly. Leaving the towels on the rack to dry, he headed for the kitchen where he drank a glass of water.

 

Clicking off the light the Captain returned to the bedroom, relieved to see that Ianto seemed to be sleeping and slid into the bed beside him.

 

Jack was desperate to wrap him arms around his lover, hold him tight, let him feel safe but he knew it would only hurt his already battered body even more, so he kissed him softly on the forehead, took Ianto's hand in his own and closed his eyes.

 

*~*~*

 

The usual feeling of being disorientated when Ianto first travelled to somewhere new flooded his brain, the cool breeze flicking over his naked body, it took him a moment to recognize the beach he was on as one of the last places he'd visited with Lisa before they’d broken up.

 

Thankfully the cover of rocks was keeping him hidden from the few people on the beach. Ianto dropped down onto his knees, kneeling behind one of the larger rocks and decided to stay there until he travelled again, hopefully the sooner the better.

 

What he didn't expect was to hear Lisa's voice.

 

“Ianto?”

 

Ianto looked up to see her standing on a nearby rock, a towel in her hand and a small smirk on her face.

 

“Hi Lisa,” Ianto replied, hands automatically moving to cover his crotch.

 

“Here,” Lisa said, moving carefully across the rocks and offering him the towel.

 

“Thanks,” Ianto replied, taking it gratefully and wrapping it around his waist. “What are you doing out here, on the rocks?”

 

“We're playing a game, each of us has to find an item and the first one back wins,” Lisa explained. “I have to find a crab.”

 

“Wins what?” Ianto asked curiously.

 

“Do you know what, I don't actually know,” Lisa laughed softly.

 

“I take it that you're here with Toby?” Ianto asked her.

 

“Yeah, and a few friends,” Lisa replied quietly. “Ianto ... I ...”

 

“It's okay Lisa, I understand,” Ianto told her. “If I were you I wouldn't be able to cope with my ... condition either.”

 

“It wasn't just that though, was it?” Lisa asked. “Be honest.”

 

“I can't control where I go or who I see Lisa, you know that,” Ianto replied.

 

“Just tell me, have you actually met him, Jack, in your proper time line?” Lisa asked.

 

“Yep, we're living together now,” Ianto replied truthfully. “But I never lied to you Lisa, nothing ever happened between us while we were together.”

 

“I believe you but I wish you had never told me about the dashing Captain Jack Harkness of your travels,” Lisa sighed. “The more you told me about him, the more I knew we weren't meant to spend the rest of our lives together.”

 

“I did love you Lisa,” Ianto told her, taking her hand in his.

 

“And I loved you too but it wasn't meant to be,” Lisa replied with a small smile. “Are you happy?”

 

“Very,” Ianto told her, a huge smile breaking out on his face.

 

“Then I'm happy for you,” Lisa told him. “At least he knew what he was getting into before you found each other properly.”

 

“Yep, and for him it's ... well, it's not normal but then neither is Jack,” Ianto shrugged.

 

“Sounds like a match made in heaven,” Lisa smiled, seeing the tell-tale sign of Ianto's fingers beginning to vanish.

 

“It's beginning to look that way,” Ianto managed to reply before fading away completely, just leaving the towel where he had stood.

 

Lisa picked the towel up off the sandy floor and gave it a shake before going back to her crab hunt, knowing that she had probably already lost but not caring.

 

*~*~*

 

“What's the news on the tests then?” Jack asked Owen, his hand finding Ianto's as they sat at the table in the boardroom.

 

“The blood tests came back completely normal,” Owen replied. “Nothing that shouldn't be there, no infections.”

 

“And the DNA tests?” Ianto asked, unconsciously squeezing the Captain’s hand nervously.

 

“Now that's where things get interesting,” Owen told them with a smile. “It would seem that Ianto here has a few I've never seen before.”

 

“And by a few you mean?” Jack asked.

 

“A dozen or so that I can't identify,” Owen told them. “And I haven't even finished yet.”

 

“Alien?” Ianto asked, feeling a little scared.

 

“No, from what I can tell they are part of your make-up,” Owen replied. “As if your body is more evolved and using genes that are normally dormant in human beings.”

 

“But how?” Ianto asked, not reassured at all.

 

“At the moment, I don't have any answers,” Owen told him. “But I'd like to run more tests, including a brain scan.”

 

“You think this is something in my head?” Ianto frowned.

 

“The genes in question may be linked to brain function, there are still parts of the brain that are a mystery to us,” Owen told him. “A brain scan could tell me if I'm right.”

 

“What if it's not something in my brain?” Ianto asked.

 

“Then we keep looking until we find something,” Owen replied.

 

“What if it is something in my brain?” Ianto replied.

 

“I try to solve it without any invasive treatment,” Owen told him.

 

“Invasive?” Jack butted in.

 

“Brain surgery,” Owen replied bluntly.

 

“Never has Ianto mentioned any kind of brain surgery when he's come from the future,” Jack replied, reassuring Ianto along with himself. “We really need this alien tech he mentioned to arrive soon.”

 

“Do you have any idea what it looks like?” Owen asked.

 

“Yeah,” Jack told him, pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to the medic.

 

Jack glanced quickly over at Ianto before continuing “He's never told me exactly when it arrives, I'm not sure he knows for sure himself but he gave me that sketch,” Jack added while Owen studied it.

 

“It looks nothing like a piece of medical equipment,” Owen frowned.

 

“All I know is that you study it and use it in further tests,” Jack told him.

 

“And it works?” Owen questioned.

 

“No idea, but I haven't seen Ianto past the age of late forties, maybe early fifties so that could be the reason.” Jack told him, trying not to get his hopes up too much.

 

“Well, as soon as this thing arrives I'll look into it, for now I'll keep working on the DNA and gene data which means I'm going to need more blood from you Ianto and I really think we should do this brain scan soon too, even if it just rules that out,” Owen told them.

 

“Can the brain scan wait until tomorrow?” Ianto asked.

 

“Yes and the blood tests, they can all wait until the morning,” Owen told him.

 

“Good, let’s go home Jack,” Ianto told him. “I feel shattered after travelling earlier today,”

 

“You never told me where you went, did you go to me?” Jack asked as they left the conference room.

 

“No, Lisa,” Ianto replied. “I'll tell you about it on the drive home.”

 

“Should I be jealous?” Jack asked.

 

“Nope,” Ianto smiled, helping the Captain on with his coat.

 

*~*~*

 

Carefully carrying the tray into the bedroom, Ianto stopped for a moment to take in the image before him of Jack dozing in their bed, flat on his back while trying to ignore the morning light seeping through the gaps in the curtains.

 

“Wakey wakey Captain,” Ianto called out, pushing the door closed behind him with a click as if to make a point.

 

“Am awake,” Jack mumbled, opening his eyes and spotting his lover moving towards the bed with a tray. “What’s the occasion?”

 

“It's a year today since you came to the library,” Ianto smiled, placing the tray containing coffee and toast on the bed.

 

“A whole year? Blimey that's flown by, are you sure you're in the right time line?” Jack asked with a chuckle earning him a playful punch to the upper arm.

 

“Idiot, you know exactly what day it is,” Ianto laughed.

 

“As if I would ever forget.” Jack grinned, lifting one of the mugs and taking a long sip.

 

“I hope not,” Ianto replied, suddenly becoming serious. “There's something I want to ask you.”

 

“What is it, is something worrying you?” Jack asked, coffee forgotten.

 

Ianto slipped his hand into his dressing gown pocket and pulled out a dark red velvet box.

 

“Is that what I think it is?” Jack asked, his eyes wide.

 

“Maybe,” Ianto smiled nervously, opening the lid to reveal two platinum wedding bands. “I was wondering, if you would marry me?”

 

“Marry you? You're proposing?” Jack asked, shocked.

 

“Yep,” Ianto replied, desperate for his lover’s answer. “And?”

 

Jack broke into a huge grin. “Yeah, oh yeah!”

 

Moving the tray out the way Ianto climbed onto the bed next to his lover and knelt next to him, leaning down and kissing him tenderly.

 

“Really?” Ianto asked, just checking he'd heard correctly.

 

“Really,” Jack grinned.

 

“And I thought, once we'd had the Civil Ceremony we could maybe try for that baby we keep talking about,” Ianto suggested.

 

“Owen's in for his second shock of the last few months,” Jack chuckled then tackled his lover to the mattress. “Have I told you just how much I love you lately?”

 

“All the time, it's getting boring actually,” Ianto deadpanned.

 

“Bastard!” Jack grinned, tickling his sides and making him squirm.

 

“The bastard you love,” Ianto replied, his face breaking into a grin and grabbing the Captain’s hands. “The bastard that loves you too.”

 

“Do I get to throw away the condoms now then?” Jack asked.

 

“Well, the ceremony is planned for a month’s time so we should be okay,” Ianto laughed.

 

“You were rather sure of my reply weren't you?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Yes he was...

 

“And I wasn't wrong was I?” Ianto smirked.

 

“No, never,” Jack replied, kissing Ianto passionately.

 

 

 

*~*~*  
 

 


	5. The Time Travellers Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** [](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/)**reel_torchwood**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  If anyone has seen the movie they will know that the scenes are rather out of sync in places, if you haven't then just go with the flow and most of it will have an explanation eventually ... There are no chapters, just scenes but due to it's length it will be posted in several parts. 

 

**Title:** The Time Travellers Husband  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)   
 **Prompt:** The Time Travellers Wife  
 **Character/Pairing(s):** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen Toshiko  
 **Rating:** 15  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Character Death, mpreg, miscarriage  
 **Spoilers** : Anything is fair game  
 **Word Count:** 23,197  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while. I don't own any rights to the original movie or it's characters either.  
 **Summary:** When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** [](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/profile)[**reel_torchwood**](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/)   
 **Beta:** The lovely [](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/profile)**thrace_adams**    
 **  
**

 

Part 5

 

“What if we get caught?” Ianto asked, sneaking into the hospital with the medic and Toshiko.

 

“Then we play the Torchwood card,” Toshiko told him.

 

“Why not just demand to use the MRI machine anyway and not have to sneak about?” Ianto asked.

 

“Much more fun this way,” Owen chuckled.

 

“Fine fine,” Ianto uttered, following them into the room and staring at the machine. “Is it dangerous?”

 

“Not in the slightest,” Toshiko reassured him. “You better strip off to your underwear to make sure you're not wearing anything metal.”

 

“You never mentioned anything about stripping off!” Ianto remarked, giving Owen a look.

 

“Never thought about it,” Owen smirked. “Just get on with it before we get caught.

 

Ianto dragged his jumper off over his head and then removed his jeans.

 

“That'll do,” Owen told him. “Lie down and keep still.”

 

Ianto got as comfortable as possible and then felt himself slowly moving backwards until his head was positioned under the scanner.

 

“It's going to be a little noisy,” Owen told him through the speakers. “But it won't take long, especially if you don't move.”

 

“Just get on with it,” Ianto told him, closing his eyes and trying to block out the booming noise assailing his ears.

 

“Okay, all done,” Owen's voice came through the speakers again and Ianto felt himself moving back to his original position.

 

Ianto dressed quickly and entered the glass booth where Owen and Toshiko were sat studying images on the computer monitors.

 

“Did you find anything?” Ianto asked, sitting in the spare seat.

 

Owen pointed to an area of the brain in one picture that had a purple hue to it.

 

“There are parts of the brain that we don't use, it's widely considered that when we were roaming the earth as cavemen we used even less, but once we started to evolve more parts of the brain were put to use,” the medic explained. “This area is one that normally is seen as dormant, has no use that we have found.”

 

“So the fact that mine is glowing purple means that it could be what's causing me to time travel?” Ianto asked.

 

“It certainly looks that way,” Owen replied.

 

“Does that mean you can stop it? Operate and remove it?” Ianto asked hopefully.

 

“Not unless you want to end up a brain damaged, possibly both blind and deaf,” Owen told him. “Or worse. It's too close to other parts of the brain that you need to keep intact.”

 

“Fantastic!” Ianto snarked.

 

“Look, we know from Jack that your future self told him in the past that something comes through the rift, something that he thinks might help,” Toshiko jumped in. “Just because we can't resolve this now doesn't mean Owen won't be able to in the future, you just need to be patient.”

 

“That's easy for you to say, you're not the one vanishing at the most inopportune moments,” Ianto grumbled.

 

“Oh my god ... have you ... when you and Jack have ... you know?” Toshiko spluttered.

 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Ianto admitted, blushing.

 

“Too much information, way too much,” Owen told him. “Tosh, have you saved all the data on to the memory sticks?”

 

“Done and I've wiped it off their computers and server,” Toshiko smiled.

 

“Great, let’s get out of here now before they discover us,” Owen replied. “And Ianto, I will study the scans to double check my diagnosis, I promise, but it does seem unlikely I'll be able to solve it by surgery.”

 

Ianto nodded slowly. “Thanks anyway.”

 

*~*~*

 

Ianto let himself into the flat and closed the door behind him, moving along the hallway before calling out.

 

“Tad? Are you home?”

 

“Kitchen,” a voice called back to him.

 

Ianto couldn't help but look in disdain at the mess that cluttered up the small flat, having to step over a pile of newspapers to get to the kitchen.

 

“Do you ever tidy up Tad?” Ianto asked, his eyes sweeping over the messy kitchen and settling on the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

 

“When the mood strikes, there's no-one here to see it but me,” his Tad shrugged.

 

“Mam would have been horrified,” Ianto stated softly, more to himself than anything and reached to turn on the hot tap, squirting washing up liquid into the bowl.

 

“You could save her,” his Tad retorted. “Go back and stop the accident.”

 

“I've tried Tad, so many times,” Ianto told him sadly, removing his jacket and unbuttoning his cuffs so he could roll his sleeves up. “You can't change what's already happened.” It pained him, having this same conversation over and over again.

 

“Maybe you're just not trying hard enough,” his Father grumbled back.

 

“Look, I was there and only a child, if anyone would want it to not happen don't you think it would be me?” Ianto argued, scrubbing at a plate roughly. “I miss her too Tad, I didn't come here to argue to with you.”

 

“Then why did you come?” His father asked.

 

“To tell you I'm engaged, I'm getting married,” Ianto told him.

 

“Do I get to meet her before the event?” his father asked.

 

“He, Captain Jack Harkness,” Ianto replied, turning his head so his father couldn't see his smirk.

 

“You're marrying a man? I thought you'd stopped all that nonsense when you met Lisa,” his father retorted. “She’s a nice girl, you should be marrying her, not some bloke.”

 

“Lisa and I weren't meant to be Tad,” Ianto sighed softly, putting the last clean cup on the draining board and picking up a tea towel to dry his hands. “She couldn't cope with the time travelling.”

 

“What you needed was a child, a baby to connect you,” his father told him.

 

“You can't use a baby to keep two people together Tad, it doesn't work,” Ianto replied. “I loved Lisa in my own way but ... I met Jack before I even knew her.”

 

“Bloody time travelling, did she know, about him?” His Dad asked him accusingly.

 

“I never lied to her, she knew about Jack,” Ianto admitted. “But nothing happened between us until we met in this time line, after Lisa and I broke up.”

 

“And she knows that you and he are together now?” he asked.

 

“Yep, and she's happy for us,” Ianto told him, slipping his jacket back on. “We’re even inviting her to the Civil Partnership.”

 

“So, when is it?” his father asked.

 

Ianto told him the date and where, telling him he would be getting an invitation in the post.

 

“I might be busy that day, I'll let you know,” he replied.

 

“Don't you go putting yourself to any trouble on my account,” Ianto said bitterly, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

 

*~*~*

 

“Jack, what the hell are you doing in there?” Ianto yelled through the bathroom door, hammering on it in desperation. “I really need to pee.”

 

“Just a sec, hang on,” Jack called back, picking up the little plastic stick and examining the window again before unlocking the door with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Ianto, I'm ...” Jack began.

 

“Save it,” Ianto muttered, already shoving his pyjama bottoms out the way as he rushed towards the toilet and let out a long sigh of relief, not caring that his husband was still in the room. “Damn, that was close.”

 

“I'm sorry, I was just waiting,” Jack told him, still gazing at the little window on the plastic stick, a daft smile on his face.

 

“Waiting for what?” Ianto asked, moving to the sink to wash his hands. “What's that?”

 

“A pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test,” Jack told him, holding it up for his husband to see.

 

“A pregnancy test? You can use a normal pregnancy test?” Ianto asked amazed, drying his hands on the towel and moving closer to see for himself.

 

“Hormones are hormones,” Jack shrugged. “Look, TWO pink lines, I'm pregnant.”

 

“Maybe you should do another one, just to double check?” Ianto suggested, scared to get his hopes up too soon.

 

“Ummm, this is the fourth one I've done this morning,” Jack admitted.

 

“So that's why you were in here so long,” Ianto chuckled softly and kissed Jack tenderly on the lips. “Happy?”

 

“Very ... and a little nervous,” Jack replied.

 

“Me too,” Ianto grinned insanely. “Any idea how far along you might be?”

 

“It's about four weeks since we stopped taking precautions, so maybe somewhere between one and well, four,” Jack guessed.

 

“I can't believe we did it, I'm going to be a Taddy!” Ianto smiled, putting the palm of his hand on Jack's still flat belly.

 

“Taddy?” Jack asked.

 

“Welsh version of Daddy, I thought you'd want to be Daddy?” Ianto replied.

 

“Taddy and Daddy, perfect.” Jack grinned.

 

“We should tell Owen, that you can be and are indeed pregnant,” Ianto suggested.

 

“Soon, I want this to just be our secret for a little while.” Jack replied. “At least until after the wedding.”

 

“Agreed,” Ianto told him without hesitation.

 

*~*~*

 

“Ianto, come on,” Toshiko called through the bathroom door. “Everyone will be waiting for us.”

 

When there was no reply she opened the door without hesitation and groaned loudly at the sight of Ianto's clothes in a heap on the floor.

 

“Dammit!” She exclaimed, wondering just how she was going to explain his absence when there came a knock to the hotel room door.

 

“Who is it?” Toshiko asked, making her way towards it.

 

“Owen, the ceremony starts in two minutes and Jack is already down there waiting,” the answer came back. “Ianto better not be considering leaving him standing at the altar?”

 

“No, no, we'll be down soon,” Toshiko replied, praying that he couldn't tell she was panicking. “Ianto's just finishing dressing.”

 

“Good, see you down there,” Owen told her and she heard the sound of his footsteps moving away from the door.

 

“Bloody hell Ianto, why today,” Toshiko grumbled, wishing for him to come back when there was a knock on the window.

 

Throwing open the window she helped Ianto climb inside, only noticing once he was standing before her that he wasn't the same Ianto that had vanished minutes before.

 

“You've got grey hairs!” Toshiko exclaimed. “How the hell can you hide that from them? You look like you've aged twenty years!”

 

“Sixteen actually,” Ianto grinned, dragging on his clothes. “Maybe they'll be too polite to say anything.”

 

“It does make you look rather distinguished,” his friend mused out loud. “Hurry up, we're late.”

 

“I'm ready,” Ianto grinned, slipping the deep red rose into his buttonhole. “Would you care to escort me to my wedding Miss Sato?”

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Mr Jones,” she grinned, slipping her arm through his and together they made their way to the gardens where the ceremony was to take place.

 

They walked slowly up to the front of the seating where their friends and family were awaiting the ceremony to begin. Jack’s face lit up with a beaming smile when he saw his husband-to-be finally arriving and they took their places beside each other in front of the registrar.

 

“Love the grey,” Jack whispered in his ear.

 

“I know,” Ianto chuckled softly in reply.

 

The registrar beginning to speak turned their attention back to the matter in hand and the ceremony began, both of them reciting their own, personal hand written vows before the gathered congregation and sealing it with a small kiss at the end.

 

Jack sat talking to Ianto's sister Rhiannon and her husband Johnny while they kept an eye on their two small children wondering where his new husband had vanished to, not literally he hoped.

 

Hearing the band strike up Jack glanced up to see a man standing at the microphone, one he didn't remember seeing at the ceremony and waited for him to speak.

 

“Good evening ladies and gentleman, I want to thank you all for attending my son's wedding and I hope they are as happy as my wife and I were,” the man said. “We’ve not had the easiest of relationships since his mother passed away but I hope this can be a turning point for us.

 

At that point Jack saw Ianto run across the wooden dance floor straight to his father, wrap his arms around him tightly and place a kiss to his cheek.

 

“He came, I can't believe he came,” Rhiannon gasped, “late as always, but he came.”

 

“And now, I would like to ask my new son-in-law to join Ianto for the first dance,” Ianto's father said, his voice hitching with emotion and his son's arm still around him. “From what I hear he's a good catch.”

 

This made everyone giggle and Jack strode quickly towards the two of them as the band struck up again, this time playing Moonlight Serenade the song they had previously requested for this occasion.

 

Everyone watched them dance slowly around the dance floor holding each other tight for a minute or so before others slowly began to join them.

 

Owen took Tosh's hand and led her across to join in, followed by Gwen and Rhys and Rhiannon and Johnny.

 

When they finally managed to sneak away to their hotel room they burst through the door, shut it quickly and snogged each other hard until they had to part for air.

 

“I love you Mr Jones,” Jack gushed, his happiness as clear as day on his face.

 

“As do I, you, Captain Harkness,” Ianto grinned.

 

“Good, now that's cleared up take me to bed and shag me senseless,” Jack laughed, leaving Ianto's arms to leap up onto the bed with his shoes still on and bounce up and down on the mattress like a trampoline.

 

“You're mad!” Ianto laughed before copying his new husband’s actions.

 

“Just ecstatically happy,” Jack replied, dropping down into a lying position.

 

“Here I come, ready or not,” Ianto said, leaping down to land on him and vanishing in mid air.

 

Jack picked up one of the items of clothing that landed on him with a sad sigh and muttered to himself before getting back off the bed to undress and then slide between the sheets hoping that his Ianto would return to him soon.

 

*~*~*

 

Clutching his belly Jack carefully lowered himself down onto the tiled floor of the bathroom, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop himself from screaming out in pain, it worked for a few minutes until he couldn't hold it in any longer and screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

“Ianto!” Jack called out for his husband. “Oh fuck, Ianto!”

 

Ianto almost skidded over on the tiles in his haste to get to Jack, now huddled in a ball next to the bath.

 

“What is it, what's wrong?” Ianto asked frantically, looking for signs of injury.

 

“The baby, I'm losing the baby,” Jack told him, looking up with tear filled eyes.

 

“Are you bleeding? No, stupid question, of course you aren't,” Ianto babbled. “Are you sure it's the baby?”

 

Jack nodded.

 

“It's gone, I ... it was like I could sense it inside me for the last couple of weeks,” he explained. “Now, there's nothing, nothing but pain.”

 

“Let me call Owen, we can do a scan, to check,” Ianto suggested.

 

“No, he doesn't even know yet that I can get pregnant,” Jack let out a loud groan as another pain shot through his body. “I just need to get through the next few hours and I'll be okay.”

 

“Come on, I'll help you back to bed, you can't stay here,” Ianto told him, helping Jack up from the floor. “And then I'll get you some painkillers.”

 

“Thanks,” Jack said simply, his hand pressed to his lower belly he let Ianto lead him back to their room and settle in him the bed.

 

When Ianto returned with two little white pills and a glass of water shortly afterwards he downed them gratefully and then snuggled down under the covers, curling into a semi foetal position on his side.

 

Ianto shrugged off his dressing gown and got back into bed, curling around his lover and holding him tightly.

 

*~*~*

 

“Owen, I need to talk to you,” Jack bellowed down to the main hub from his office door, moving back to his chair before the medic could even reply.

 

Owen shot Toshiko a 'how the hell do I know' look in reply to her 'what have you done now' one and made his way up to the Captain's office.

 

“Close the door,” Jack told him. “This stays between us for now.”

 

“Okay, what other secrets has young Mr. Jones been keeping from us then?” Owen asked, leaning his back against the wall opposite and crossing his arms.

 

“Nothing, it's not him, it's me,” Jack replied. “Do you remember that remark I made once, about not ever getting pregnant again?”

 

“Yeah, vaguely,” Owen nodded.

 

“I wasn't joking, about being able to get pregnant that is,” Jack admitted. “And I need to tell you, as my medic, that Ianto and I are trying for a baby.”

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Owen exclaimed, the hurt look on his boss' face making him continue. “You both have the most dangerous jobs in Cardiff and ... well, we can't have a pregnant bloke walking around, that's just asking for trouble from the likes of the tabloid papers and then there's UNIT to consider, if they get wind ...”

 

“Owen!” Jack growled. “I'm not an idiot, when and I mean when, not if, I get pregnant I will be confined to the hub or the house.”

 

“Just having a kid ... no, sorry forget I said that,” Owen replied. “Are you really sure you want to do this, I mean I have no experience with male pregnancy, did I really just say those two words?”

 

Jack chuckled softly, the tension in the room finally broken.

 

“I never thought I'd ever want another child, the first one was a long time ago but I really want to be a Dad, to have Ianto's baby,” Jack told him. “The process isn't much different from a female pregnancy.”

 

“What? Do you mean you don't just have a cock, you've got ...” Owen spluttered.

 

“No,” Jack grinned, cutting him off. “Same process but ... well, you can use your imagination!”

 

“And the actual pregnancy?” Owen asked, diverting the path the conversation was in danger of heading along.

 

“Like I said, much the same, when I fall pregnant my body will produce a temporary womb for the baby to develop, the birth will obviously have to be a C-section and then the womb will be absorbed back into my body.”

 

“What if you die, while you're pregnant?” Owen asked.

 

“Then the baby will be lost,” Jack said sadly. “Another reason for me to be on desk duty only.”

 

“What's the gestation period, 38 – 42 weeks, like a woman?” Owen asked, now getting more and more curious.

 

“Luckily, for men it's only 30,” Jack told him with some relief.

 

“When are you planning on telling the rest of the team?” Owen asked.

 

“When I have to, and not before,” Jack told him.

 

“Fair enough, and I want you to tell me the minute you know you're carrying,” Owen told him. “What, if any are the risks?”

 

“Slightly higher rate of miscarriage but men tend to have fewer other problems associated with pregnancy.” Jack replied. “If I don't lose the baby in the first ten weeks it should make it to full term.”

 

“This is normal, in your time?” Owen asked.

 

“Yeah, just as many men as women carry children, our bodies just evolved,” Jack shrugged. “Equality for all”

 

“So the feminists would agree,” Owen chuckled.

 

Jack laughed and nodded in agreement.

 

“There's just one thing I need you to know,” Jack said, becoming serious again and his face clouding over. “I've already lost one baby.”

 

“You should have come to me earlier Jack,” Owen admonished him. “We might have been able to save it.”

 

“I was barely four weeks, it wasn't meant to be.” Jack said quietly. “But next time, you'll know when we do.”

 

“I better,” Owen threatened light heartedly and then left the office to seek out Ianto to make sure the young man was on his side about Jack taking every precaution when he fell pregnant.

 

*~*~*

 


	6. The Time Travellers Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** [](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/)**reel_torchwood**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  If anyone has seen the movie they will know that the scenes are rather out of sync in places, if you haven't then just go with the flow and most of it will have an explanation eventually ... There are no chapters, just scenes but due to it's length it will be posted in several parts. 

 

  **Title:** The Time Travellers Husband  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)   
 **Prompt:** The Time Travellers Wife  
 **Character/Pairing(s):** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen Toshiko  
 **Rating:** 15  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Character Death, mpreg, miscarriage  
 **Spoilers** : Anything is fair game  
 **Word Count:** 23,197  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while. I don't own any rights to the original movie or it's characters either.  
 **Summary:** When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** [](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/profile)[**reel_torchwood**](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/)   
 **Beta:** The lovely [](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/profile)**thrace_adams**  

 

Part 6

 

“What the hell?” Jack exclaimed, rushing from the kitchen towards the screaming he could hear in the hall and finding Ianto naked on the floor shaking uncontrollably.

 

“Ianto, Ianto, can you hear me?” Jack asked, grabbing his coat from the above hook and laying it over his husband.

 

“Cold, so cold ...” Ianto stuttered in reply before becoming incoherent.

 

Pulling his mobile phone from his pocket Jack dialled 999 and asked for the ambulance service, running upstairs to collect blankets while he spoke to them knowing he sounded a little manic.

 

“No, I don't know what's wrong, I just found him like this,” Jack repeated patiently. “All I do know is that he if freezing cold and needs help.”

 

“Have you asked him, is he conscious?” The question came back to his ear.

 

“He's in no condition to talk, just bloody well send an ambulance,” Jack told them, hurriedly telling him their address and then cutting the call.

 

Dragging two blankets from the cupboard on the landing Jack ran back down the stairs two at a time, wrapping them over Ianto and the blankets and sighing with relief at the sound of sirens nearing outside.

 

“Quickly,” Jack urged, opening the front door as they came up the path. “He’s just over there.”

 

Jack stood by nervously while they examined Ianto, fidgeting from foot to foot until one of them looked up at him.

 

“It looks like frostbite,” the paramedic said, obviously confused. “Has he been away, somewhere cold? And if so how did he end up here naked?”

 

“I don't know, I really don't know,” Jack pleaded. “Just get him to the hospital, please.”

 

“We will sir, but any information you can give us will help his recovery,” the paramedic insisted while his colleague went to get the stretcher.

 

“If I knew I would tell you,” Jack snapped at the man. “Sorry, I'm just worried about him.”

 

“That's perfectly natural sir,” he replied, lifting Ianto onto the stretcher when his colleague returned soon after. “Are you coming with us?”

 

“Of course I am!” Jack retorted, grabbing his keys and locking the door behind them, climbing in the back of the ambulance and holding his lover’s hand all the way there.

 

While the doctors examined Ianto, Jack paced the hallway outside imagining all sorts of horrors, when the door to his husband’s room finally opened he was about to crack.

 

“The paramedics were right, he does appear to be suffering from frostbite, his feet and ankles are the most badly affected but with the right treatment he should make a full recovery,” the doctor informed him. “Are you sure there's nothing you can tell us about this situation, how he came to have feet that look like he's been climbing Everest without boots on?”

 

“I have no idea, honestly,” Jack told him, “can I see my husband now?”

 

“Go on in, but for now he's sedated,” the doctor replied. “It’s better for him while he's in so much pain.”

 

“Thanks doctor,” Jack replied, shaking the ageing gentleman's hand and then rushing into the room.

 

Jack placed a kiss to his lover’s brow, took his hand in his and sat down on the hard plastic chair beside the bed.

 

“Where the hell did you go this time?” Jack whispered softly.

 

*~*~*

 

Jack lay back on the examination table, his t-shirt bunched up around his chest, his shirt flapping loosely on either side of him and his trousers unfastened, pushed down low on his hips.

 

“So, how many weeks do you think you are?” Owen asked, the idea that he was about to do a baby scan on a man making him feel rather excited but trying to hide it from the Captain and Ianto.

 

“Seven or eight at a guess, we wanted to wait until we were sure before confirming it properly,” Jack replied.

 

“You we're meant to tell me as soon as you thought you were pregnant,” Owen grumbled. “You’ve not exactly been taking it easy, have you?”

 

“More than normal,” Jack argued, hissing slightly when Owen squeezed the cold gel onto this belly.

 

“Well, from today on you are on desk duty, no arguments,” Owen replied, turning on the scanner.

 

“And that is one thing Owen and I agree on,” Ianto added, taking Jack's hand in his and smiling at him.

 

Owen pressed the scanner to Jack's belly and began moving it slowly over the skin, unable to contain his surprise with the image of the tiny foetus came up clearly on the screen.

 

“Fuck, that's really a baby!” Owen exclaimed making the other two men laugh.

 

“What were you expecting it to be, a Weevil?” Jack joked.

 

“With you Jack, anything would be possible,” Owen countered. “Lay still while I take some measurement.”

 

Jack lay completely still while Owen did what he needed to do and made some calculations.

 

“Going by the scan the foetus is about ten or eleven weeks in gestation but with your pregnancy only lasting thirty weeks then I guess that's to be expected,” Owen told them. “It has a good heartbeat and all its limbs but it's too early for me to be clear on the sex yet, have you experienced any pain at all?”

 

“No, nothing thankfully,” Ianto replied for them.

 

“That's good, hopefully this time you'll go full term,” Owen said, wiping the gel from Jack's body. “Just take it easy, that means no risk taking.”

 

“He'll have me to answer to if he even thinks about it,” Ianto grinned, bending down to kiss Jack softly on the forehead.

 

“And that's enough of that,” Owen snorted. “It might be best to restrain from sex for a while too, just in case.”

 

“You're kidding me?” Jack blustered, sitting up and then dropping his legs over the side of the table.

 

“No, I'm not,” Owen told him seriously. “We have no idea what caused the last miscarriage so don't take any chances with this one.”

 

“Would you be happy if I just went to bed and stayed there until I was full term?” Jack snapped.

 

“Jack, Owen just wants what we want, this baby arriving safely,” Ianto said softly. “You know that.”

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Jack muttered. “I need some fresh air, fancy a little walk?” Jack asked Ianto.

 

“If you behave yourself I might even buy you an ice cream,” Ianto chuckled, waiting for Jack to rearrange his clothing and then they left Owen and headed back up to the main hub and up to the Plass via the invisible lift.

 

“Glorious sunshine,” Jack smiled when they emerged into the warm heat of the midsummer air.

 

“Makes a change from the perpetual rain,” Ianto agreed, letting Jack take his hand and lead him towards the bay.

 

“Can I have a flake in my ice cream?” Jack asked, spotting the little kiosk selling the usual summer treats.

 

“I don't know, do you deserve one?” Ianto grinned.

 

“Hey, I'm on sex rations, I need to have some pleasure in my life,” Jack pouted.

 

“And chocolate will compensate?” Ianto asked, pulling a hand full of change from his pocket and checking that he had enough money for the ice creams.

 

“Some women swear it's better than sex,” Jack grinned. “They are obviously lying but I have to admit it's a close contest.”

 

“Okay, I'm convinced,” Ianto laughed and ordered two 99's from the seller, handing Jack the first one and then taking his own and passing over the money for them.

 

“You know you said you could sense the baby?” Ianto said, before taking another long lick of his ice cream, both of them sitting on a bench overlooking the bay.

 

“Yeah,” Jack nodded.

 

“Can you sense what sex it is?” Ianto asked.

 

“No, just that it's there,” Jack shrugged.

 

“Shame,” Ianto replied.

 

“Actually, I'd like it to be a surprise,” Jack told him.

 

“Really?” Ianto asked, a little surprised.

 

Jack nodded again and took a large bite of his flake.

 

“Sometimes I think we should have more time to spend like this, doing nothing, not worrying about aliens and keeping the world safe,” Ianto sighed, stretching his legs out in front of him and tilting his head back to feel the heat of the sun on his face. “And then I realise just how boring life would be and put the thought out of my head.”

 

“If we can't find a suitable nanny when this baby comes we, or at least one of us might have to step down and stay at home, maybe even share the child care,” Jack replied.

 

“For now we should just take it as it comes,” Ianto replied, pulling a hankie from his pocket to clean a spot of ice cream off Jack's shirt where it had dripped.

 

“Yeah,” Jack agreed and getting to his feet. “We should get back,”

 

“Let’s not rush though,” Ianto told him, this time looping his arm through Jack's as they walked back towards the Plass. “So, do you have any names in mind?”

 

Jack suddenly stopped, a look of horror crossing his face before doubling over in pain and dropping to the ground with a scream.

 

“It's happened again,” Jack groaned. “The baby, it's gone.”

 

“No, no, it can't be!” Ianto exclaimed, activating his comm. “We just saw it there, it must be something else, I'll get help. Owen, are you there?”

 

“Ianto, what's up?” Owen's voice came back loud and clear.

 

“Jack, he's collapsed, we're on the Plass and I need your help,” Ianto told him while frantically brushing off offers to help from people passing by.

 

“On my way,” Owen told him.

 

“Just hold on Jack, Owen's on his way,” Ianto said, crouching down beside his husband and putting a hand on his arm, trying to give him some comfort, looking up when he heard someone running across the Plass.

 

“We need you to get up Jack,” Owen ordered, putting his hands under one of Jack's armpits and indicating to Ianto he should do the same, between them they hauled Jack to his feet and half dragged the crying Captain to the invisible lift.

 

With Jack refusing to go down to the medical bay to have another scan they settled him on the sofa, Ianto staying with him while Owen went to get painkillers and the hand held scanner, all of them relieved that Gwen and Tosh had gone out to question a young teenager who had claimed to have seen an alien.

 

Jack took the painkillers Owen offered him and swallowed them quickly, refusing to let him do a scan, Ianto gave the medic a look that told him to leave it and held Jack tightly, letting him sob into his arms.

 

When Jack quieted a little later Ianto was amazed to see that he had actually nodded off, hearing footsteps heading their way he looked up to see Owen returning with the scanner.

 

“You sedated him,” It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

 

“I felt it was best,” Owen admitted. “Help me lay him down so I can do this scan while he's out of it.”

 

Carefully Ianto lowered Jack down so he was lying flat on his back on the sofa and quickly loosened his clothed, Owen squirted the gel into his hand so it could warm a little before he dropped it onto Jack's flesh and turned the scanner on.

 

Neither Ianto or Owen spoke, both of them listening for the tell-tale sound of the baby's heartbeat, the sound of silence was deafening.

 

“I'm so sorry, he was right,” Owen told Ianto, turning off the scanner and cleaning off the gel for the second time that day. “But it's strange, it's like the baby has vanished completely from his body, there's nothing there at all.”

 

“But that's impossible?” Ianto frowned, straightening Jack's clothing again.

 

“Tell me about it,” Owen sighed, leaving the two men and trying to work out how in his head.

 

*~*~*

 

“This is it!” Jack exclaimed excitedly, examining the alien item that had fallen through the rift and into the middle of a field earlier in the day. “The thing that might help Ianto stop travelling, or at least control it.”

 

“Do you know how?” Owen asked, frowning.

 

“Not a clue, but it's exactly what Ianto described to me, remember the sketch?” Jack replied and Owen nodded slowly.

 

“And the basis of this information?” Owen pushed.

 

“All I know is what his future self told me, that you and Toshiko run tests on it and that it might work.” Jack shrugged. “Don’t know any more than that.”

 

“Bloody marvellous!” Owen snarked and took the item off to his workstation.

 

*~*~*

 

“You're fine to leave Mr. Jones,” the nurse told him cheerily. “You just need to take things easily for a few days and then any pain and bruising will have faded.”

 

“Thanks,” Ianto replied, picking up his coat and walking, somewhat awkwardly from the recovery lounge and out into the car park to his car.

 

Sitting gingerly in the driver’s seat he took his time putting on his seatbelt and then started the vehicle and knowing there was no point putting it off he headed home.

 

“Jack?” Ianto called once he was inside the house, hanging his keys on the little hook inside the door and then his coat.

 

“Up here,” Jack called back.

 

Ianto headed upstairs and straight into the room they had chosen for the nursery to find Jack splattered with pale yellow paint and two of the walls with their first coat.

 

“I thought I might as well make a start,” Jack told him with a smile, giving him a quick soft kiss and then wiping away the spot of paint he left on his husband’s cheek.

 

Ianto took a deep breath.

 

“You may as well stop Jack, there won't be a baby,”

 

“Don't be daft, the last one made it further along than the first, I just know the next one will survive to full term,” Jack replied, making a start on the third wall.

 

“Not if it can't happen in the first place,” Ianto said quietly.

 

“Why wouldn't it ... Ianto, what have you done?” Jack asked, the paint roller frozen in mid swipe.

 

“That appointment I had this morning, I had a vasectomy,” Ianto replied. “I can't bear to see you go through that time after time, it's killing me.”

 

Jack slammed the roller down on the floor.

 

“What gives you the right to decide what's right for me?” Jack yelled. “It's up to me to decide whether I want to keep trying to have this baby, if I can get through the miscarriages then that's what matters!”

 

“That's the problem, I don't think they are real miscarriages,” Ianto told him, trying to keep his calm.

 

“What the bloody hell else can they be?” Jack shouted at him.

 

“Owen and I have been talking, we scanned you after the last miscarriage and ...” Ianto began.

 

“You scanned me after I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to?” Jack ranted, getting angrier by the minute.

 

“Yes, it was all Owen's idea he sedated you without either of us knowing,” Ianto replied. “But when he scanned you there was nothing there, literally, the baby had gone completely.”

 

“You ... you think it time travelled?” Jack gasped.

 

“That seems like a likely option, yes,” Ianto replied.

 

“Fucking great!” Jack flipped. “Even if it's true and the baby time travelled and killed itself that still doesn't mean I could have had one that didn't.”

 

“The chances are slim Jack,” Ianto told him.

 

“Slim maybe, but still possible,” Jack fumed, stalking towards his husband and shoving him hard out of the way so that he hit one of the paint covered walls. “Just get out of my sight, I don't want to be around you tonight.”

 

Ianto listened to Jack slam their bedroom door, examined the back of his jacket to find it covered in pale yellow paint and then went back downstairs, dumping his jacket in the rubbish bin before heading out to the nearest pub.

 

When he returned to the house a good few pints later he found pillows and the spare duvet waiting for him outside the spare room, picking them up he crept quietly into the room, undressed and slipped into the cold, lonely bed.

 

*~*~*

 

Jack's head shot up off the pillow, the sound of his mobile ringing startling him out of sleep, grabbing it blindly in the dark he answered it without even checking who was calling.

 

“Jack Harkness,”

 

“Jack it's me, I need you to come and get me,”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“On top of the multi story car park, it's bloody freezing,”

 

“I'm on my way,” Jack replied, flipping his phone closed.

 

Leaving the bedroom he glanced into the spare room, seeing Ianto fast asleep he crept quietly down the stairs and slipped his bare feet into his boots and pulled his coat on over his pyjamas.

 

Grabbing the keys to Ianto's car Jack left the house, closing the door as silently as possible behind him and sped off towards his destination, heading straight up to the top of the multi story when he reach it.

 

“Get in,” Jack said, screeching to a halt next to the young man.

 

Ianto climbed into the passenger seat, rubbing his hands together and shaking from having been stranded the cold night air.

 

“Nice clothes,” Jack grinned, eyeing up the threadbare hoodie he'd obviously stolen from someone's washing line.

 

“Needs must,” Ianto shrugged.

 

“So, how old are you?” Jack asked, noticing that the other man looked much younger than that the one he'd left sleeping.

 

“Twenty one,” Ianto replied. “Before we've even met in this time line, where am I?”

 

“At home in bed, asleep,” Jack told him, moving out of his seat to straddle the younger man's lap before and snog him hard before he could respond before adding. “We had a bit of a tiff.”

 

“And you want to get back at me by fucking me?” Ianto chuckled, hands grasping the Captains arse.

 

“Seems like a good idea to me,” Jack grinned, reaching down with one hand and massaging Ianto's cock, feeling it hardening under his touch. “I don't see you complaining and actually I was thinking more along the lines of you fucking me.”

 

“That could be a little difficult while we're both dressed,” Ianto replied, sliding a hand beneath Jack's coat. “Pyjamas? Must have been some tiff, what did we fight about?”

 

“Doesn't matter,” Jack told him. “Just move into the back seat and take me hard.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Ianto grinned, waiting for Jack to get off his lap so he could do as he was told.

 

 

 

*~*~*  
 

 


	7. The Time Travellers Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** [](http://reel-torchwood.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reel-torchwood.livejournal.com/)**reel_torchwood**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  If anyone has seen the movie they will know that the scenes are rather out of sync in places, if you haven't then just go with the flow and most of it will have an explanation eventually ... There are no chapters, just scenes but due to it's length it will be posted in several parts. 

 

**Title:** The Time Travellers Husband  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)   
 **Prompt:** The Time Travellers Wife  
 **Character/Pairing(s):** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen Toshiko  
 **Rating:** 15  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Character Death, mpreg, miscarriage  
 **Spoilers** : Anything is fair game  
 **Word Count:** 23,197  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while. I don't own any rights to the original movie or it's characters either.  
 **Summary:** When Jack first meets Ianto Jones he has no idea how much of an impact he's going to make on his life or where it'll lead. **Written for round two of** [](http://reel-torchwood.livejournal.com/profile)[**reel_torchwood**](http://reel-torchwood.livejournal.com/)   
 **Beta:** The lovely [](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/profile)**thrace_adams**   **  
**

 

Part 7

 

“It's getting away Jack!” Gwen yelled over the comms. “Down the back alleyway, towards you I think.”

 

“You and Owen keep behind it, Ianto and I will head it off this end,” Jack shouted back.

 

“It should be close,” Owen replied, he and Gwen picking up their pace and chasing after the Weevil.

 

“We can hear it,” Ianto retorted, taking up his position next to the Captain at the end of the alleyway, the growling creature getting closer and closer until it came at them out of the dark.

 

Jack fired first, hitting it in the top of the arm and causing it to snarl ferociously at him before turning its attention to Ianto.

 

Ianto fired off two shots in quick succession, the first one finding its home in the Weevils chest and the other the side of its neck.

 

“Fuck, it's not going down!” Ianto exclaimed.

 

“Persistent little bugger this one,” Jack agreed. “Okay, let’s finish it off.”

 

With that they both blasted at the creature until they had both emptied their guns and watched stunned as the Weevil seemed to just stand motionless, blood pouring from its multiple wounds.

 

“How the bloody hell is it still standing?” Ianto asked, beginning to panic a little he reloaded his gun.

 

“It seems ... stunned,” Jack frowned, moving slowly towards the creature which at that exact moment let out a long loud howl and then fell forwards onto Jack, crushing the air out of him.

 

“Jack!” Ianto yelled, just as Owen and Gwen caught up with them. “Help me.”

 

Between them, he and Owen managed to hoist the now very dead Weevil off of Jack and help him sit up while he gasped for breath.

 

“You okay?” Ianto asked, checking that the spots of blood on the Captain’s coat weren't his.

 

“Yeah, give me a hand up,” Jack replied, reaching up for Ianto's hand with his own and letting out a low moan when he pulled him to his feet and it wasn't missed by Ianto when Jack's hand pressed to his belly.

 

“Can you two take care of this?” Ianto asked Owen and Gwen. “I need to see to Jack.”

 

“I thought he was okay, does he need my help?” Owen asked.

 

“Not yet, but he might when I've finished with him,” Ianto huffed, steering Jack away from the alleyway and into the brightly lit coffee shop nearby.

 

They sat at a table and Ianto gave their order to the waitress who appeared at their side instantly, once she had gone Ianto turned to Jack.

 

“Are you pregnant?” He hissed under his breath.

 

Jack's look told him everything he needed to know.

 

“You bastard, you wanted a baby so badly you've gone off shagging someone else?” Ianto ranted. “Surely you must have known I would have known it wasn't mine?”

 

Ianto went quiet when the waitress approached again and placed their coffees down on the table.

 

“It is yours,” Jack snapped. “You in this time might have had a fucking vasectomy but your past self hasn't!”

 

“My past ... when?” Ianto demanded.

 

“The night you told me about the operation,” Jack replied a little smugly. “It was also the night I rescued you from the top of the multi story car park.”

 

“The night we had sex in the car, the night you insisted after saying that you and I had fought,” Ianto groaned into his hands. “Jack, I'm so sorry, I never should have said what I did.”

 

“No, you shouldn't, but I understand why you jumped to the conclusion,” Jack replied a little tearfully. “And I should have told you I was pregnant again but I was scared that I would jinx it somehow and then I'd lose it and this could be our last chance.”

 

“Whatever happens Jack, whether this baby goes to full term or heaven forbid we lose it again you shouldn't be going through it on your own,” Ianto replied, reaching across the table to stroke his fingers down his lover’s cheek. “Do you ever wonder if I regret having the vasectomy?”

 

“Do you?” Jack asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Sometimes, at the time it seemed the right thing to do, I just couldn't bear to see you going through another miscarriage but,” Ianto paused for a second. “I really want a baby of our own.”

 

“I was hoping that this would be a 'third time lucky' kind of deal,” Jack told him with a weak smile.

 

“How far gone are you?” Ianto asked.

 

“About thirteen or fourteen weeks I think, I will start showing soon,” Jack admitted.

 

“And how exactly we're you going to explain that, way too many Danish pastries?” Ianto asked, unable to stop the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

 

“No, I had every intention of telling you next week,” Jack smiled. “On our anniversary.”

 

“Of the day we met,” Ianto nodded.

 

“You remembered,” Jack smiled, his face visibly brightening.

 

“How could I forget, it was in the middle of the London Blitz,” Ianto laughed softly. “You know what this means though, don't you? This pregnancy has progressed further than the other two and we need to tell Owen.”

 

“At least he knows it might be coming, the reactions of Gwen and Toshiko could be interesting though,” Jack grinned.

 

“Come on, let’s get back and break the news,” Ianto replied. “After the day we've had I can't wait for them to know we're going to be parents.”

 

“I guess I'm on desk duty now?” Jack sighed, getting up from his seat and following Ianto towards the door, the payment for the un-drunk coffees left beside them on the table.

 

“You really need to ask?” Ianto smirked, holding the door open for him.

 

*~*~*

 

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Ianto muttered, darting behind a fake boulder and then scooting quickly away from the people gawping into the museum exhibit at him.

 

Pulling on a pair of overalls that must have belonged to one of the staff Ianto burst out into the main museum and sauntered towards the exit as if he belonged there.

 

He had barely got half way up the path from the exit to the gates when a little girl of about six came running after him calling out “Taddy, taddy, wait!”

 

Ianto stopped dead and turned around, looking about for the child's father when he realised she was calling out to him.

 

“I knew it was you Taddy,” she grinned at him and looking into her eyes he could see both himself and Jack, from the cornflower blue of them to the little cute button nose.

 

“You're my daughter,” Ianto gasped, crouching down to her level.

 

“I'm Charlotte,” she smiled, introducing herself. “And wherever in time you're from I haven't been born yet, have I?”

 

“No,” Ianto told her honestly. “What year is this, do you know?”

 

“Of course I do silly,” she giggled, telling him to the exact day.

 

“Daddy is pregnant with you now!” Ianto exclaimed in realisation, his hand flying to his mouth as he gasped. “We've been waiting to meet you for so long cariad.”

 

“You call Daddy and I that all the time,” Charlotte told him with a smile.

 

“Charlotte Harkness-Jones, you get back here now,” A woman's voice shouted out to them.

 

“That's my teacher, I have to go Taddy,” Charlotte smiled. “See you soon.”

 

Ianto grabbed her and hugged her tight, pressing a kiss to her cheek before letting her go again and watching her run back to her teacher.

 

He turned around a corner and the familiar sensation overcame him, before he knew it he was back in the living room and sitting naked on the floor.

 

Grabbing the clothes he'd abandoned earlier he dragged them on and went searching for Jack, knowing that at nearly full term he would be either in bed or the bath, both places he felt the most comfortable.

 

Opening the bathroom door he smiled, Jack was lying down in the water almost flat due to the extra large bath they had invested in with his eyes closed and his huge bump sticking out the top of the water.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Ianto asked, entering the bathroom and kneeling down beside the bath.

 

“Yeah, just a little back ache,” Jack told him. “Nothing unusual.”

 

Ianto put his hand on Jack's belly and felt her kick against it.

 

“She's certainly lively,” Ianto remarked, feeling her kick his hand repeatedly.

 

“She?” Jack asked.

 

“I met her today, our daughter,” Ianto grinned. “She survives, this baby survives.”

 

“How old was she?” Jack asked, his hand on top of his husband’s on his belly.

 

“About six I'd guess,” Ianto replied. “She has your eyes and my nose and she is beautiful.”

 

“Well, she would be, with our combined genes,” Jack laughed. “What did we name her?”

 

“Charlotte,” Ianto told him. “It suits her perfectly.”

 

“It's a beautiful name,” Jack smiled, reaching up to pull his husband down for a kiss.

 

*~*~*

 

“Any luck with that thing?” Ianto asked Toshiko, seeing the alien tech on her desk that they thought might help stop his time travelling.

 

“Not yet, Owen can't find anything to suggest it could help your condition, but I am working on it,” she told him. “If there is anything to find, rest assured I will find it.”

 

“I know you will Tosh, I have every faith in you,” Ianto said with a small smile and headed off to the archives where he could be alone for a little while.

 

*~*~*

 

“Ianto, Ianto!” Jack screamed at the top of his voice from the bathroom.

 

Ianto stumbled out of bed, fumbling in the dark for his dressing gown and followed the yells of his name, finding Jack almost bent over double and clutching at the edge of the sink.

 

“Labour, baby coming,” Jack panted, grimacing in pain when another contraction hit him. “Need Owen.”

 

“We need to get you to the hub Jack, we can't deliver her here,” Ianto told him. “I'll get Owen to meet us there.”

 

“I don't care where this baby is born as long as someone just gets it out of me,” Jack yelled after him and then let out a loud scream of pain.

 

Ianto grabbed the phone from the bedside table and dialled Owen’s number, tapping his fingers on the edge of the wood impatiently waiting for the call to be answered.

 

“Owen, it's Jack,” Ianto said before Owen could even say a word. “He’s gone into labour, I need you to meet us at the hub.”

 

“How far apart are the contractions?” Owen asked, immediately going into professional medic mode.

 

“No idea, but they are close,” Ianto said frantically, hearing Jack scream again.

 

“Okay, get him here,” Owen told him. “For once I'm not going to complain about babies always coming in the middle of the night, the cover of darkness will work for us.”

 

“On our way,” Ianto replied, cutting the call. He grabbed a pair of jog bottoms and a sweatshirt for Jack and ran back to the bathroom, helping him dress before taking him out to the car.

 

Parking in the underground car park, having broken every single speed limit he found Gwen waiting for him.

 

“Why are you here?” Ianto called out as he rushed around to the passenger side to help Jack out.

 

“Owen called Tosh and I to come help,” Gwen explained. “Tosh is doing the 'nurse' thing and I volunteered to come and help you with Jack, even if it's just holding doors open.”

 

“Then get the bloody door open,” Jack shouted at her, clutching at his belly.

 

Ianto gave her a look that told her to ignore Jack's ranting and between them they got him into the hub and down to the modified autopsy bay where they had replaced the autopsy table with a more comfortable bed and after getting Jack out of his clothes and into a surgical gown they got him to lay down on it.

 

“No time to knock you out, it's going to have to be an epidural, you'll be numb from the waist down,” Owen told him while Toshiko prepared to hand him the items he needed. “I'm going to need you to lie on your side and curve your back.”

 

“You've got to be fucking kidding me!” Jack snapped at the medic.

 

“No, I'm not and if you want me to get that damn baby out of you then you'll do as you're bloody told,” Owen ordered him. “Ianto, help him.”

 

Ianto helped Jack moved into position, ignoring his griping and uncharacteristic string of expletives and held his hand while Owen completed the procedure and then helped him move back into his former position.

 

“Ready?” Owen asked, once he was certain that Jack's abdomen was numb and Jack nodded, finally free from pain. “Okay, let get this kid out into the world.”

 

Everyone was silent while Owen did his job, using the laser scalpel to open Jack up. Cleaning and then bursting the waters, he reached in and carefully pulled the infant from her Daddy's body and placed her on his chest.

 

Breaking the silence the little girl began to mew and snuffle against Jack, bringing tears to the eyes of every team member, although Owen would never admit to it.

 

“Do you want to cut the cord?” Owen asked Ianto, holding out the surgical scissors.

 

Ianto took them with a nod and cut where Owen indicated, then handed them back to him.

 

“It's a girl,” Toshiko grinned.

 

“We know,” Jack chuckled, placing a hand gently on his daughter’s back and stroking it softly.

 

“We should get her cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket before she gets cold,” Gwen suggested, while Owen lifted the newborn from her Daddy's body to clip off the end of the umbilical cord. “May I?”

 

Ianto nodded, watching Owen deliver the afterbirth and then close Jack's incision again with the laser scalpel, not leaving any sign of a scar.

 

“Do you want to go to Taddy?” Gwen said softly to the baby and then handing her, now wrapped in a pink blanket to Ianto. “She’s beautiful.”

 

“Thank you,” Ianto grinned. “All of you.”

 

“You're welcome,” Owen told him. “Jack, you need to lie still for a while, come on girls, let’s leave them alone for a while.”

 

Owen led the way up the stairs, Toshiko and Gwen following reluctantly and Ianto perched on the edge of the bed with the baby in his arms.

 

“You can see us in her already,” Ianto smiled. “She’s just perfect.”

 

“And she's all ours,” Jack grinned.

 

*~*~*

 

“Who's that girl in the garden with Charlotte?” Jack asked, watching their four-year-old with the other girl talking quietly on the swings at the end of the garden.

 

“Charlotte,” Ianto replied, sliding his arm around his husband’s waist. “It’s the second time I've seen here come and see herself.”

 

“It seems strange, knowing our daughter is out there with herself, only older,” Jack replied. “I wonder what they are talking about.”

 

“I asked her last time but she wouldn't tell me, said it was a secret with herself,” Ianto shrugged. “I decided that if it was something just they know we shouldn't be worried about it.”

 

“I hope not,” Jack told him, both of them watching the girls until the older one vanished and their four-year-old came running into the house and up to her room.

 

*~*~*

 

“Where's the birthday girl?” Rhys asked, holding her present proudly in his hands.

 

“In the garden with my sister,” Ianto replied, letting Rhys and Gwen into the house, showing them where to leave the present for later and then rushing back to the door again to let Owen and Toshiko inside, both of them bearing presents too.

 

“Everyone's in the garden,” Ianto told them cheerfully, thankful the last of the guests had now arrived and led them though the house, leaving the presents with the others on the way.

 

*~*~*

 

Ianto glanced about frantically in the dark trying to get his bearings. The soft lights glowing from the windows behind him in the alleyway he’d appeared in, showed that he was somewhere behind a row of terraced houses and that there was nothing but pitch black past the fence on the other side.

 

Spotting the faint outline of washing hanging on the line in the back garden of a house a little way down Ianto made his way towards it, thankful that for once it was a warm summer night. He stopped suddenly when he heard a noise coming from behind him.

 

The hairs on the back of his neck began to stiffen before he even heard the familiar growl, turning on his heel Ianto swore under his breath and ran not caring any longer that he was naked and vaulted over a garden fence and hid behind the dustbins.

 

Desperate to be quiet, he tried to keep the pants exploding from his lips as quiet as possible. Praying that the Weevil had given him up on him he stayed in his crouched position.

 

The sound of the wooden fence being broken shot panic through him. Breaking out of his hiding place, Ianto ran the short distance to the back door of the house, tried the handle and then pounded on it hard when it proved locked.

 

“Help, someone, help!” Ianto yelled. “For fuck’s sake, someone let me in, please, let me in.”

 

Feeling the warm breath on the back of his neck Ianto froze, very slowly he turned to come face to face with the Weevil he'd been trying to elude.

 

“Nice Weevil,” Ianto said quietly, like he was trying to pacify a dog. “How about we get you a nice juicy bone?”

 

The Weevil roared in his face and then lunged for his neck, Ianto struggled for a few moments and then fell to the ground, the last thing he remembered seeing as he vanished was the look of confusion that crossed the creatures face and then passed out.

 

*~*~*

 

“Daddy Daddy!” Charlotte shouted, following it with an ear piercing scream she dropped down onto her knees next to her Taddy and grabbed the throw from the nearby armchair to put over his shaking body.

 

“Ianto? Oh fuck Ianto!” Jack screamed, skidding across the wooden floor of the living room and dropping down next to his husband, lifting his head to cradle it in his arms.

 

“Jack?” The name escaped Ianto's lips as barely a whisper.

 

“Weevil?” Jack asked, tears already falling down his cheeks as he examined the wounds to his lover’s neck and chest and took in the amount of blood covering his skin and pooling around his body.

 

Ianto gave a slight nod in reply.

 

“I'll call an ambulance Daddy,” Charlotte said, rubbing at her eyes to try and stem the flow of tears and failing miserably and then picked up the phone and dialled 999.

 

“It's my Taddy, he's hurt bad,” she sobbed down the line to the operator.

 

“An animal I think,” Charlotte said, looking at her Daddy and he nodded.

 

“Okay,” she said, recited her address and then put the phone back down.

 

“They're coming,” she told Jack kneeling down beside him and staring helplessly at her Taddy.

 

“Too late,” Ianto managed to utter, his eyes closing and his breathing becoming shallower.

 

“No, no!” Jack screamed, shaking him but his husband’s eyes stayed firmly closed. “Ianto, please you can't go, you have to stay for Charlotte and I.”

 

“I love you,” Ianto whispered with his last breath and then stilled.

 

“I love you too, cariad,” Jack told him and then let his sobs consume him, clutching their distraught daughter to him with one arm and waited for the now redundant ambulance to arrive.

 

 

*~*~*

 

Ianto smiled at the pile of clothes under the large bush awaiting his arrival, sealed in a plastic bag to keep out the weather if need be.

 

Dragging them on, thankful for the fact that they were his own clothes now instead of items cobbled together when he time travelled to the past he made his way around the bush and smiled at the children playing in the park.

 

The smile on his face turned to a wide grin when his memory took him back to the first time he had appeared there and met Jack, the man he was destined to spend his life with as he watched them.

 

“Taddy!”

 

Ianto opened his arms and wrapped them tightly around his daughter, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around in circles while she giggled until they both felt giddy.

 

“I knew you would come Taddy, I told Daddy you would,” she told him with a knowing grin. “I knew you wouldn't leave us forever.”  
  


“Where is he, where's Daddy?” Ianto asked her, glancing about.

 

“Over there silly,” Charlotte told him, pointing towards a large oak tree where he could make out a figure sitting beneath it.

 

“Stay here with your friends,” Ianto said, setting Charlotte down on her feet again, kissed her on the top of the head and broke into a run.

 

He hadn't got halfway across the field when he saw his husband get to his feet and run towards him, straight into his arms.

 

Their lips crashed together, they're arms winding tightly around each other’s bodies, pulling them as closely as possible to each other and not parting until they had to gasp almost desperately for air.

 

“Charlotte said you would come but I felt like I couldn't believe it until I saw you,” Jack said breathlessly. “I've missed you so much.”

 

“How long has it been?” Ianto asked, resting his head on his husband’s.

 

“Almost six months,” Jack told him sadly, tears welling in his eyes. “I'd almost ...”

 

“Shhh, I'm here now and I know that I will be for a long time to come,” Ianto told him comfortingly. “I've already met you far in the future, this is the soonest after ... my death that I've travelled to see you.”

 

“How far? How far in the future?” Jack asked.

 

“Oh no, spoilers,” Ianto grinned. “But I have to tell you this one thing, Charlotte isn't going to be an only child.”

 

“Really, but how?” Jack asked agape.

 

“This version of me, your real me isn't the only one to visit you,” Ianto told him. “I promise you that you're not going to lose me completely for a very very long time to come.”

 

“I love you so much, please don't go,” Jack said, seeing the tell-tale signs that his husband was about to vanish.

 

“I love you too but I have to, I will be back soon,” Ianto told him, pressing his lips to Jack's tenderly before his disappeared completely and his clothes dropped to the floor at Jack's feet.

 

Jack crouched down and gathered the fallen clothes into his arms, letting his tears fall freely down his cheek and turned to find Charlotte watching him closely.

 

“Are you okay Daddy?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Jack said, taking her hand and led her back to the oak tree. “I really am.”

 

The End  
  


 


End file.
